When did it change
by Broken in silence
Summary: The Guardian to my Guardian...
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**

B/D action… and some other stuff maybe.

**Chapter 1… I'll come for you**

**Intro:**

Damon stood and watched as the founding families subdued her to the ground unwilling to fight back, because if she did all the proof they needed that she was a witch would be confirmed and they'd burn her right then and there… as Damon watched on maneuvering very slowly toward them he caught those mossy green eyes of Bonnie's willing him to stay back and to not do anything irrational that would earn him the spot right next her… looking at his striking features play a dance of emotions Damon closes his eyes forcing his way into her mind past her fear and anger for what was happening she heard his smooth voice and so she captured it letting it penetrate and the words getting ready to cascade from his lips felt like a venomous fire shooting from the core of his soul, only Damon Salvatore didn't have a soul but at this moment who'd know that difference "_I'll come for you, I'll always come for you, don't be scared_"

Six months ago:

Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore alone a booth sitting cozily together not uttering one single word between them…

Bonnie looks over at the Smirking Older Salvatore and she often finds that she is never quit taken with him like Elena or how Caroline used to be, what they found charming about him she found insulting; he was asinine, nimble, homicidal and egomaniacal to say the least shrugging her shoulders indifferently at the vampire she figured maybe there could be more to him but she was highly doubtful.

Damon who was pouring himself a shot of bourbon he was meekly looking at the little witch, because he often found that he was curious about her, his charming demeanor had no effect on her, mainly because she often despised him for the horrible events that's taken place in her life because of him, shifting his body toward her mildly he trails a finger down his cheek thinking of the history between the Salvatore's and the Bennett's, Damon was her protector and _she deserved better from him_.. This thought alone scrambles his brains rattling the usually calm Damon who really doesn't care what she deserved…So he swallows the drink hard because somehow he did care.

Unable to take the silence anymore Bonnie throws her hands up in defeat turning to face him aligning her head with his that's cocked to the side ready for her to purge her words… "why did you ask me here?" she replies dryly staring into pale features, Damon licked his lips leaning in closer to the little witch who was often put off by how close he got whenever he spoke " I…wanted you to... have a drink with me" that menacing smirk playing on the corner of his left cheek.. Bonnie exhales with her brows furrowed and lips parched "why? Her voice is slightly low and reveals that of confusion… taking Note Damon pours her a drink "To thank…. you again, because you didn't have to help Stefan rescue me" blinking rapidly staring into her mossy green marbles noting for the first time that he'd never noticed before that she was incredibly beautiful, which turns his features soft and smooth, Bonnie backs away from him slightly clearing her throat "yeah well, I did it for Stefan and Elena, they care about you.. God only knows why? She shrugs indifferently at him…

Damon turns to finish his drink fluttering his eyes once more in confusion at her statement because she was right; he had been nothing but an ass to Stefan torturing his little brother for over a century and a half because Katherine just had to have them both when Damon was the one giving all of himself to that selfish bitch which blinded him to the love he's had and still has for Stefan and on top of that he was still trying to steal his girlfriend and as for Elena she saw something good in him and he wanted more of that and so he wanted her but never really wanting her because she had peeked his humanity once more and it felt good but the sad thing is he didn't owe her his humanity, but he owed the little witch his that…

placing the glass back down he pours another drink raising his glass" regardless of why you did it…" he stops smirking gulping down the bourbon, Damon was always one to water down his emotions in shot glasses and women, women he didn't care about and women who didn't care about him and that was one thing Bonnie knew for sure about Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Found herself feeling sorry for him seeing obvious ware and Mayhem behind that smirk she stands making Damon posture to the side " you didn't finish your drink" his voice tries to play that of arrogance holding her glass, Bonnie takes the bourbon from him slightly touching his smooth skin placing it back down at the bar squinting at him unsure of why she is getting ready to say these exact words "Maybe next time, when we're not in bar and you could go to jail for supplying me who's seventeen with liquor…" she winks at him her words come out slightly humorous and sarcastic , releasing a light airy laugh Bonnie walks away leaving the mystic grill with a soft bounce in her step; watching her Damon's Smirk unusually turns into a smile which is impossible because he doesn't see the use of smiling anymore, swirling back around looking toward the bar he spontaneously places the bourbon down heading for the doors….

**I may continue this I may not…depends if it's liked****let me know if I should just give up all together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**

_I guess you like this so I'll continue… p.s thanks for the reviews J_

**Chapter 2- you have to go**

_The cell is small and slightly cramped as Bonnie sits on her knees wrists and ankles chained to the brick wall, with her hands crowning her face, the thoughts of escaping were pounding into her skull like a sharp chisel; But escaping would give the council members exactly what they needed to prosecute her, instead of using her for their own selfish purposes. yanking at the chains in frustration "Argh" Bonnie groans heavily to herself… and like a flash bomb the security guard comes flying through the doors on her knees Bonnie crawls toward the cell bars seeing him quickly approaching "Damon stop, don't touch the bars"…_

_Damon steps closer to the cell sniffing the foil aroma in the air and all over the room his face is contorted in anger panting violently Damon chuckles in frustration "Vervain" Damon yells in a glories roar entangling his fingers through his black messy hair, it baffles Damon briefly that the council members would be so clever… turning his attention toward the little witch who expression twinkles that of defeat "they put Vervain on all the metal…just in case I was working with vampire" her voice pastures that of dry sarcasm. Damon eyes travel around the cell "well, you have to use your little witchy powers… and you have to do it now" his voice is affirmative and eager as he steps closer to the cell, Bonnie shuts her eyes shaking her head no "I can't otherwise, they'll get what they want and I won't do that to you…or Stefan" she retorts quickly pulling away from the cell bars "now go before someone see's you or that guy wakes up" nodding her head toward the door, Damon turns his head but not his Body eyeing the guy " I could just kill him" he says so matter fact and before Damon could finish his resort to murder he in takes the disappointed look across her face,_

_Damon only exhales exasperated he didn't like when she was disappointed in him, "fine, I wont kill him, but I'm gonna get you out of here even if…I have to rip this place apart with my bare hands" smoothly putting his arm through the bars making sure not touch the metal Bonnie rests her cheek in his slightly chilled palm" you have to go, another guard should be coming in five minutes to make sure I haven't escaped" she manages a chuckle with her cheek still rested in his palm he looks as if touching her unnerves him to his core seeing his face Bonnie slowly backs away from Damon's touch "go please" putting on a brave face holding tightly to her tears, Damon chokes down the lump in his throat to utter his last words "I'll be back" he replies low and airy…. And with that he was gone and Bonnie sank to her knees again._

**Flash back**: As both Bonnie and Damon left the grill each had different emotions running through there ragged minds about each other which was most unlikely …

As Bonnie walked the streets of mystic falls so care free, she felt trailing eyes of someone familiar tilting her head to the side she saw the crow whose color was that of a pitch black with tiny little marbles, flying idly alongside her watching her with a curious fascination, watching the bird for a split second she realized that the crow had been following her ever since she left the mystic grill, Bonnie smirks to herself looking at the crow "why, are you following me Damon" the crow caws as if in a state of panic flying away quickly…

Bonnie laughs with her head held down she feels the sharp blow to the back of her head rendering her unconscious "oh, I'm going to have fun with you" A man laughs to himself readying to take advantage of the unconscious Bonnie, when he hears a whistling " eh dip shit… big mistake" Damon swiftly Grabs the guy by the throat lifting him in the air, Damon's fangs are propped and ready "I don't know if I want to kill you slow, or fast" taking one look at the fragile unconscious Bonnie, his nostrils flared in a rage and he nonchalantly breaks the guys neck tossing him to the side like garbage… stepping alongside the little witch he carefully takes her in his arms rushing off down the street towards her house, Damon lays her down on the futon on her porch…

Kneeling on his knee leaning in roving his pale blue marbles over her soft supple caramel skin cautiously with a light trail of his thumb across her heart-shaped lips her scent his that of cherries and strawberry it was sweet playing around in his nostrils and he thinks _how come he never saw how breath taking she actually was…_ Bonnie opens her eyes to see a hovering Damon over her going on pure reflex Bonnie, punches him clear in the nose lifting quickly grabbing her head falling back looking at Damon " what the hell are you doing" wincing still holding the back of her head…

Damon wipes his nose "I was saving your life, but if I would of known this would be my thank you... I wouldn't have bothered" he says grimly with no truth behind his words, he sees the puzzled look marring on her face "how does your head feel?" cautiously taking the spot next to her "it feels like a elephant sat on it" she moans lightly looking at him looking at her with that arrogant smirk "what?" she asks peevishly unsure of why she is curious about what is lurking in the mind of Damon Salvatore, he only shrugs looking straight ahead at the darkness of the night which he found absolutely stunning…

Bonnie squints at his curious mannerism "why, did you save me?" Bonnie voice also shows a eagerness to hear his answer, Damon does his usual antics of shifting his body closer to hers "I owed you…so now were even" staring her directly in the eyes her messy brownish locks fall down around her oval face cascading pass the npe of her neck as she removes her hand staring back at him, his eyes rest upon her soft features "I guess we are even, all debuts paid"

Bonnie turns to look forward at the darkness of the night, Damon out stretches his arm behind her nonchalant cutting her a look from the corner of his eye " you should hurry up…. and put some ice on that" Bonnie also cuts him a look from the corner of her eye because a sweet and consecrate Damon was a foreign a Damon to her " well, this is awkward" Damon's pale marbles shift around his head because he was actually being chummy with the little witch so he stands " I think, I'll get going I haven't made my nightly quota" wiggling his brows with a smirk,

Bonnie un-expectantly up reaches for his forearm he looks down at her caramel hand on his leather jacket her smoldering green eyes catch his pale blue ones " what happened to the guy" staring straight into those pale blue cunning eyes… "Are you sure you want, the answer to that" furrowing his brow, she shakes her head no "on second thought, never mind" she releases his arm heading for her front door with her back toward him "thanks" she says shyly closing the door behind her, and those words coming for her directed at him struck an emotion in Damon, for her he hadn't noticed was there before forcing a realization on him was the little witch something precious to him; Damon "scoffs" at that crazy idea the little witch was nothing but a simple amusement and now that he had repaid his debut to her… he didn't have be to bothered anymore, he owed her nothing else but that silent voice in the back of his mind said that he would be there if ever she needed him…

**Please review and enjoy… I really don't want to move their relationship to fast so let me know if this is the right pace.**


	3. Chapter 3

!-DIV {margin:0px;}-

**I own nothing all Characters belong CW and L.J. Smith, **

_Authors note: I'm basically telling two stories at the same time… so I hope doesn't get to confusing, this all lead up too bonnie get caught._

**Chapter 3: let's just say, there's history**

_The room is pitch black as Bonnie sat there handcuffed to a chair trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness blinking rapidly to formulate some structure of the room, she smacks her lips in frustration "Great, this is just freakin' great" Struggling in the chair, quickly grabbing her attention is the distorted voice "miss Bennett" Bonnie searches the darkness with her eyes moving rapidly around the room for a sign of another person " is somebody there?" the dim rigid light above her head flashes on causing her eyes to readjust to the light,_

_Bonnie focuses on the two way mirror "Miss Bennett, how lovely of you to join us" the distorted voice says almost pleasant, clearing her throat "trust me, it wasn't by choice" Bonnie replies Dryly hunching her shoulders sliding the cuffs up the rail of the chair clinching the metals together, narrowing her eyes at the two-way mirror squarely in front of her… "Let's get to it than, who was it that tried to help you escape?" The distorted voice chimes impatiently,_

_Bonnie catches the displacement in their voice pausing "Nobody tried to help, me escape" clearly her throat once more, "you do not won't to play games, with us you have no idea what were capable of" the voice is no longer distorted it's the voice of a man with a sharp raspy tone scary kind of "hello, I'm handcuffed to a chair" she replies with constraint leaning forward in the chair, as she tries to wear down the overwhelming emotion to just sit the building a blaze,_

_"You could save all of us the misery, and just do what we asked… you don't like being kept here and we don't like keeping you here, so what do you say" he says with an optimistic tone, Bonnie scoffs and laughs "seriously, first you people kidnap me, lock me in a dungeon oh and let's not forget this little situation right here, so… I say fuck you" her words are full of contempt and loathing._

_On the other side of the mirror is a woman with pale skin and ravened black hair exhaling "she's a strong willed one, it's going to be a lot harder to get to do what we need" Staring with cold brown marbles at Bonnie who is shaking her head in disbelief and boredom; "why do we need her anyways, we can do this alone.. we should just get rid of her now" the man says he is no more than five' two his body is that of adolescent teen looking in at Bonnie, his whole demeanor shouts fear… "Because we need her, (furrowing her brow) she's the strongest witch of her bloodline" the man quickly interrupts " then we should kill her now, before she decides to kill us" he clearly didn't share enthusiasm, which makes the woman who is statues forcefully grips the man's throat " we will be doing things my way, the council is desperate… so that makes her important and if she wanted to kill us she probably would have done it by now" loosening her grip on his neck, he chokes lightly taking a deep breath" how do we even know for sure, she's as powerful as the council thinks, she refuses to even demonstrate any of powers.. Not even to escape" she sharply looks at him with cold eyes "let's just say, there's history"….._

**5 Months ago **

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena are at the mystic grill enjoying the fabulous entanglements of girl talk… while the boys Stefan, Matt and Tyler are at the bar getting drinks for the girls eyeing the boys, Bonnie looks over at Caroline and Elena squinting at them "so which one of you, had the bright idea to invite Tyler" twisting her lips awaiting an answer from her two best friends, Elena the brown eyed brunette throws her hands up in defeat eyeing Caroline "thanks a lot Elena, it was me… I thought with Tyler here you wouldn't feel like a fifth wheel since Matt and Stefan were coming" pouting her lips at Bonnie,

who only smiles at her blonde blue eyed best friend because her intentions were pure "although I appreciate, the thought Tyler is so not the right guy for me (eyeing Tyler searching for the word) he's kind of a ape" Nodding her head in agreement having found the right word to describe him, the three girls laugh as the boys head back over to the table, the boys frightfully seat down giving each lady the requested drinks,

Matt smiles at Caroline gently placing a kiss across her lips quickly she bares all her teeth as she goes in for another kiss taking his hand into hers… wasting no time Stefan wraps his arm around Elena's chair tenderly kissing her hand putting a soft kiss on her neck, Elena giggles like a school girl smiling at him… Tyler shifts his body toward Bonnie, who doesn't move but cuts him a corner look "Try it and I'll kick you, where the sun doesn't shine" Tyler toots his lips up nodding in compliance taking a sip of his drink.

Strolling into the Mystic Grill is none other than the allusive Damon Salvatore, who was on the prowl for his latest victim, but the sight of the Scooby gang catches his attention slowing his pace toward the bar he spotted Elena wrapped in Stefan's arms and you could see the affection he carried for her springing for his features, as he playfully made his way toward the table "well if isn't the Scooby gang, blonde whore, mutt… broodster, Doppler, witch (looking at Tyler) sorry I didn't bother to remember your name… (He shrugs at Tyler indifferently) Damon eyes all of them taking in each one of their reactions expecting chaos, Stefan spots Tyler and matt's nostrils flared and fists clenched "Just ignore my brother" Caroline turns her head in disgust at Damon who smirks at her turning his attention to Elena "Damon, please just go"

Damon looks at Stefan "why, me being around making you have second thoughts about Stefan" with a smirk directing his words toward Elena who rolls her eyes when he blatantly tries to upset Stefan with his comments, although Damon had enjoyed getting a rise out of the others the little witch's reaction or non reaction bothered Damon for some odd reason he had half expected her to at least call him a name or defend her friends to some extent but there was nothing…

Bonnie stands "I'll be back" Bonnie leaves the table going to the restroom trailing her with his pale marbles Damon, couldn't put his finger on why her non reaction had such in effect on him, although Elena had originally drawn him toward the table he was terribly distracted by the little witch pulling his attention toward her and where she was.

Emerging from the girls bathroom, her body collides with Damon's who firmly blocked the door with his muscular structure his smirk is firm on his right cheek "I don't like being ignored, I find it rude" Bonnie takes a deep breath exhaling preparing for a battle of wits with him "And, I don't like peeping toms who stalk the ladies room" raising her eyebrows her tone is fixed in sarcasm folding her arms across her chest,

Damon clenches his jaw squinting at her " oh, honey you've got nothing I haven't seen before" Looping a finger through her brownish curls playfully with a smirk leaning close to her, his pale ocean blue marbles play down from her eyes to her lips locking his blue to her green, they gaze at each other " I wouldn't put it past you, you are what I consider to be easy" resting her arms at her side leaning against the wall " I think you just insulted to me, yet I liked it" Damon's arm is rested above his head with his elbow against the wall standing alongside Bonnie inches from her smirking amused by the lovely miss Bennett and he is also fairly certain he's aroused.

"Bonnie, where leaving" Tyler says interrupting, Bonnie and Damon who were staring intensely into one another's eyes, yet the silence spoke more than the words they weren't saying, Damon steps aside letting the little witch pass " later, little witch" smirking, looking back " later… tom" she smiles at him playfully walking away, Damon watches her leave with the rest of the musketeers , he also smiles suddenly replacing it with a smirk catching himself because he was caught in a moment but it was over... and he had to get back to prowling the streets of mystic falls.

**Review let me know what you think… and please enjoy J**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing all characters belong to CW and L.J. Smith**

**Chapter 4**- **how about a kiss**

The raven haired woman is sitting at the small wooden desk her eyes are focused on the little man sitting slouched in the chair adjacent to her caressing his skinny fingers across his mouth his face shows that of deep thought " something on your mind Ian?" She asks curiously looking at him,

Ian swallows hard looking at the shift her body takes awaiting his answer " I was just wondering, if the boy will be up for the task of getting her to come around" he says hesitantly afraid of her reaction, the pale woman leans forward smirking " do you doubt my plan, Ian" Ian sits up straight "no, I have full confidence in you (pausing) it's the boy I doubt" the woman waves her hand for Ian to shut up " fear not little Ian, I know this girl she's very sympathic to others… much like her ancestor Emily" the women retorts spiteful, Ian sees the seething look on her face when she speaks of Emily shifting his tiny little marbles from her "so this will work" he says cautiously

The woman inhales exhausted by his doubts "of course, it'll work he'll be like dangling candy in front of a screaming child, to get them to shut up" the woman replies condescending, as Ian tries to shake his doubts interrupting his train of thoughts is the phone ringing on the desk answering quickly is the woman "is he there, good" the woman hangs-up with a pleasant look on her features, switching on the plasma screen television across the room "and the show begins" she speaks gleefully,

The cell door opens and Bonnie only lays there on the small cot as they throw the muscular boy into the cell roughly with a black bag over his head, "you've got company" one of the guards says laughing at her locking the cell behind them leaving,

Bonnie doesn't move unsure of whether or not the boy was okay so she moves slowly towards him apprehensively taking the bag off his head revealing tanned skin and jet black hair he was striking from first glance placing her hands on his chest feeling for a heartbeat he pops up banging their heads together " ow, well your defiantly okay" Bonnie says sarcastic rubbing her head " who are you, where I'm I?" he says panicked as his hazel marbles search the cell with his hand touching his forehead wincing along with her, Bonnie looks at this handsome boy " your guess, is as good as mind" she replies sarcastic as she leans back against the cot sitting on the floor with him,

Looking at her his features are less panicked and more so soft gazing at the beautiful green eyed girl to his left "I'm Dean" he says gruffly clearing his throat, Bonnie turns her eyes up to him "Bonnie" Dean looks her over noticing that she is handcuffed "what's with the cuffs" he says pointing moving closer to her " it's to show me, who's boss" she shrugs looking at the cuffs, looking him over she sees the collar on his neck "I guess, your collar is to show you who's boss huh" Dean runs his finger's across his neck "yes and no" he retorts low and shyly, Bonnie looks at Dean curiously " what do mean by that?" she asks sharply " let's just say so along as, I'm in this cell with you, you aren't safe" Bonnie furrows her brows at him " what are you?" Dean only looks at her seeing the wheels in her head running rapidly…..

_**The night of...kisses**_

The Bennett residence, Bonnie had returned home from her night out with her friends to find a note her father had left for her hanging on the refrigerator that read "_Baby girl, I had to go out of town for a couple of days business, I left money for anything you need, and Mrs. Sanz will be checking in on you until I return… be good love Dad._ Bonnie smiled as she read the letter her father was often a busy man and his job was very important to him but the fact that he always made sure to write her these little notes assuring her that she was also special to him as while;

although he wasn't the most affectionate man but these pass months since grams had died, he had to make more of an effort to show is daughter that she was still loved and Bonnie loved that he was trying to show her that although it shouldn't have took the death of his beloved mother to make him shape up… but none the less she appreciated her father for his efforts, so Bonnie through her keys in the key bowl and headed upstairs to shower returning from her hour and half long shower Bonnie sat on the bed with the towel wrapped around her drying off her tangled hair,

she flips on her favorite artist _Gavin Degraw_ she plays the song " _Follow through_" singing along with the lyrics Bonnie hadn't Noticed the crow sitting on the ledge of her window watching her mesmerized by every subtle movement she made maneuvering around laying out her pajamas … and as the towel fell to the ground the Crow shied away from the window giving her some privacy as she dressed in black boy shorts and a black t-shirt leaving her hair messy and tangled hanging down on her shoulders and back the crow look overcome by her natural beauty, disappearing from the room,

Bonnie headed back downstairs when she heard the knock at the door; strolling toward the door Bonnie wondered "_who could it be at one in the morning"_ she opens the door and much to her surprise standing there is Damon, with that Damn smirk plastered on his cheek leaning seductively against her threshold, Bonnie peeks her head out the door searching the streets for other people " expecting somebody else" Damon inquires while looking at her curves unable to clearly focus because her scent of cherries and strawberry was playing around in his nostrils she was intoxicating to him closing his ocean blue marbles again he readies' to engage her in their usual banter, " I wasn't expecting anybody… least of all you" she replies dry suspicious of this particular vampire who was standing on her porch at this time of night or period for that matter,

"What are you doing here?" her voice is quite curious for an answer, Damon trails his eyes around her house "well, we didn't get to finish our conversation from earlier" smirking inching closer against the threshold "I'd hardly call that a conversation, besides I said all I needed to" she says smirking as well "then, I guess this is the I'll see you later part" wiggling his eyebrows, Bonnie laughs at Damon putting her hands on her hips "shouldn't, you be home somewhere stuffed in a coffin" she says condescending " funny, But I prefer the comfort of a bed… which I would be more than happy to show you" he flashes her a boyish smile,

Bonnie shakes her head at Damon in disgust "you maybe hot, but eww" her face is twisted in disgust "you think I'm hot" Damon smirks at her teasingly "that's not the point" Bonnie says stepping onto the porch pushing him back "if it makes you feel better, I think I'm hot too" he says still teasing her, "(argh), you are such a jackass" she playfully slaps his chest, " it's okay to admit it , you want me" smirking practically pinning her body against his and the house " your right, I want you…. (trailing her thumb across his lips leaning in close pouting her lips) you just make me so…" Bonnie bursts out laughing seeing his features turn a little delicate at her words,

Damon turns away from her smirking amused by this little cat and mouse game they've become accustom to playing, he reaches inside his leather jacket pocket turning to face her " How about a kiss" smirking, Bonnie's green marbles practically pop out of her head " although, that sounds tempting I think I'll pass" Bonnie replies backing away slowly toward the door, Damon opens his hand holding two kisses chocolate smirking " I just love, chocolate… caramel's my favorite though" he winks at Bonnie, who can't help but smile " You're a jerk" stepping into the house she closes the door in his face; Damon chuckles placing the kisses in her mail box leaving, Bonnie watches him stroll away, she tussles a hand through her hair smiling warmly stopping herself suddenly " snap out of it, Damon Salvatore is a no, no" Bonnie reaffirms to herself heading for the kitchen…. as Bonnie fiddled around in the kitchen she found herself wondering just for a moment what had brought the disastrously Damon Salvatore, to her front porch this night and why she had not been bothered by it why she had enjoyed him,

And as Damon Salvatore bite down into the innocent neck of some no name female his mind was wrapped in thoughts of the beautiful little witch, he couldn't help but think how sweet it be tasting her; of her own free will of course he wanted to share a connection to the witch and for the un-life of him he couldn't figure out why he had felt this need to be close to her... but stranger then that was he had felt something other than detachment for her and he found it draw him to her more and more and he didn't mind if it never stopped...

_**Review I would really appreciate the feedback, and as always please enjoy **__** the chapters will get longer I promise, :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

!-DIV {margin:0px;}-

**I won Nothing all Characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**

**Chapter 5- Slumber**

_The Salvatore Boarding residence is dark and quite as Stefan and Elena Make their way into the Den to Damon face down in front of the fireplace with his double-shot glass of blood stained in the carpet, immediately rushing to his side Stefan and Elena turn Damon over on his back examining him;_

_Stefan's face is of fright and worry for the brother whose done nothing but make his life a living hell for the past century and a half but Stefan loved Damon even when he shouldn't,_

_Stefan looks up to Elena taking his smoldering green marbles off Damon, She takes Stefan's hand into hers squeezing it very gently forcing a smile to appear on her also worried features somewhere along the way she had come to care for Damon, despite all the awful things he did to her best friends, but that didn't stop Elena's gullible heart for caring for the dangerous older Salvatore._

_Stefan and Elena gaze into each other's eyes, Focusing back on Damon whose Face is actually peaceful and his right cheek produces a smirk "I think he's fine, I think he's just dreaming" Stefan says with his brows creased in confusion "yeah, he actually… dare I say looks happy where ever he is" Elena replies her features are puzzled as well "if, He's only dreaming then why is in the middle of the floor" Stefan looks from Elena and at Damon in bewilderment._

_Bonnie is fast asleep as well on the cot with her hands rested on her chest smiling from ear to ear in her sleep as Dean, sits there watching her wondering if he should wake her from her peaceful slumber although Dean had seen beautiful girls before none of them ever took his breath away like Bonnie, every time she looks at him with those soul searching green marbles,_

_and while gazing at her Dean, realized this is the most peaceful she ever looked since they've been together in this cell she was practically glowing, beaming like the sun whatever was happening in her head she was enjoying it, maneuvering closer to her side to hear the mumbling coming from her heart-shaped lips "Damon" Bonnie moans lowly to herself with a huge grin jumping from her face fluttering her eyes, Dean frowns his brows bothered by her enjoyment of who ever this Damon guy was…_

_Damon Now rested on the couch, he's grinning like a freaking idiot with his lips making a kissing motion, Stefan steps closer to his brother as Damon Mumbles something " Bonnie" he's says airy and seductively, Stefan clears his throat in realization of what Damon is dreaming about_

_"Did he say Bonnie, do you think she did this to him...? So that he could find her" Elena says full of glee, Stefan curls his lips "I don't… necessarily think that's what this particular dream is about" He replies folding his arms "Then what?" Elena says not understanding what else he would possibly be dreaming of concerning Bonnie "umm, ahh" Damon moans in pleasure, "oh, I see" her face shows that of surprise nodding to Stefan who shows embarrassment for his brother._

_Bonnie Springs from her sleep knocking heads with Dean again "shit, dude seriously what are you doing?" wincing looking at him "I was worried about you, so I woke you up…you were making all sorts of weird noises" Dean caresses her shoulder, Bonnie looks at his tanned hand caressing her but he doesn't stop,_

_Bonnie places her feet on the floor turning away from him shyly "what kind of noises?" she asks curious, Dean squints seeing her caramel cheeks fluster a ruby red "they were low, I really couldn't tell… but you also said a name" Bonnie wipes her head to him "whose?" she says eyeing him intensely "Damon, who is he?" his hazel marbles play a urgency his voice doesn't._

_Bonnie lays back down turning her back toward Dean ignoring his peek of curiosity, also because she wasn't exactly sure of how to answer that question, yes she cares for Damon and he cares for her to, but they haven't exactly had the most fourth coming conversations about how they feel for one another;_

_And just like now with the spell of connection she cast to bring Damon, into her mind had turned into something she had not planned it had felt so real everything they had done up until Dean had awoken her from the big moment was real, and when she gets out of this situation would she or he have the guts to admit how they feel openly._

_Damon lays there with his eyes closed huffing and puffing peeking at Stefan and Elena who are hovering over him "it's so annoying when people stare at you, when you're sleeping" he says annoyed standing very quickly with a smirk "were you having a good dream, Damon" Stefan voice plays that of knowing "what's that suppose to mean, stef" cocking his head to the side taking an intimidation stance against Stefan who merely shrugs looking at Elena,_

_As she gawks at Damon suspiciously "why, were you dreaming of Bonnie?" her tone comes out more jealous then it should have "why, jealous?" smirking happily at Stefan winking "No, absolutely not! I just want to know what was happening in the dream that's all so that we can get Bonnie back" shrugging her shoulders as she folds her arms,_

_Damon looks both of them over pondering his options of whether or not to toy with them or just get straight to the point "well, that's between me and my witch…" he replies with a twinkle in his eye "But" Elena interrupts him "no buts, the dreams not important what is important is finding our witch , so let's get to it" Damon heads for the door " hey, stelena any moment now" Nodding for them to follow he shakes his head in annoyance at the pair….._

_the woman had been watching Bonnie and Dean furious she shuts off the plasma " I'm going out, get her ready for when I return" the woman says Furious " but Katherine, I thought you wanted to wait… the council wanted her alive until she gets rid of all the vampires and I thought you wanted to be safely away from here" Ian says wary " I said get her ready, screw the council" Katherine shouts angrily slamming her palms on the desk, Ian puts his head down nodding shakily " right away" rushing from the room in fear for his own life because Katherine wasn't one to be taken lightly she'd quickly kill him without so much as a second thought, " I have other plans for the witch and myself" Katherine eyes and veins turn a pitch black and red as she slowly leaves the Dark room….._

**The day of… spilt drinks**

Bonnie is enjoying a nice day at the park listening to her IPod, she thought _what a beautiful day_ the mystic falls festival was today and how lovely it was taking in the beauty that was mystic falls, it wasn't always so dark and disorderly it was actually quite the opposite on most days all you had to do was look at the youth of mystic falls running around without a care in the world,

the old couple that's been together for forty plus years still laughing and holding heads as if it were the first time they had ever met proving that love is a gift to be cherished and shared with someone if you're lucky enough to find that person,

watching this couple it dawned on Bonnie, that in all her seventeen years she hadn't found that yet; the person that put a fire in every inch of her body, the person that made the butterflies dance circles around in the pit of her stomach, the one she would wait up for late at night just to hear them say goodnight, the person that was purely and simply yours, but these thoughts didn't make her sad they made her smile because when it was time for her met that guy that was simply hers he would pop up out of the blue when she least expected,

Turning quickly her body slams into Damon's soaking both of them in her lemonade drink, Bonnie as her eyes closed as she throws down the cup flinging the lemonade from her hands " Ever heard of personal space" she retorts sarcastic shaking her head slightly "yes, but I find it so impersonal" licking his lips in enjoyment smirking,

"I'm wet and sticky" she starts wiping herself with napkins, "I like wet and sticky… pun intended" smirking devilish, Bonnie Ignores the innuendo "follow me" he nods his head toward the parking lot "Why?" her features show hesitation "it'll be fine, I don't bite" Damon curls his lips inward reflecting on his words, tilting her head at him with her lips twisted,

Damon grabs her hand as if it were second nature leading her to his car in the parking lot "here, it's Christian Dior" Damon hands her one of his black t-shirts "why, do you have a suit case full of clothes in your trunk" looking at the shirt "well, I often enjoy the company of many women but I'm more of a love and leave em'… so it's my get away quick luggage" smirking as Bonnie face turns up in annoyance at his bragging,

Damon Shrugs taking off his long-sleeved black shirt revealing a perfectly scalped six packed abdomen the lining of his hips peeking, Bonnie takes a deep breath trying not to notice his silky skin glowing in the sun trying to evade the thoughts of how gorgeous he was standing here in front of her "there's water, right there" Damon nods for the water bottle noticing the flustered look on her cheeks, Bonnie snaps out of her moment of weakness "here" turning her back toward him as he sensually wipes himself putting on a short-sleeved black-shirt seeing her still standing there with her wet clothes on " don't be shy, I'll cover you" smirking, Bonnie clenches her jaw " If you so much as peek, I'll burn your eye sockets, got it" Bonnie shoots him a smirk that honors her words,

Damon can't control the smile that appears on his mouth at the fiery witch, Damon had never known a woman more worthy of his wit then the little witch that's why he went out of his way to piss her off, none of the other girls could render Damon speechless like Bonnie could, he found her to be a challenge and he liked it,

Damon knew he could have Elena if he really wanted her she was easy to manipulate she wanted to save the wounded bad boy and he's already had Caroline the girl is so desperate for attention from any man with a pulse and lack of one that's why she was the easiest of the trio, But then there was Bonnie, she was unimpressed by his dangerously good looks and charm… oh and she despised his very exist at times but maybe that could change with a little effort on both their parts,

Damon eyes the dimples on her back side peeking slightly unable to resist the lure her body presented he was a man after all and her sweet scent played in the breeze passing through his heighted senses, " alright, Thanks" his shirt smells of curve cologne and Bourbon it smelt good she thought momentarily " so, you come to this little sheen dig alone" smacking his teeth together in annoyance because he hated how mystic falls celebrated something every Five minutes, Bonnie looked at Damon getting the feeling that he was going to offer to be her company if she had come alone,

"Bonnie" walking up toward them is Tyler Lockwood yet again interrupting a moment between the two, "I was looking all over for you, everyone is waiting in the grill" Tyler eyes Damon cocky happy that he had come along when he did, Tyler saw that Damon looked angry but was trying his hardest to conceal it from Bonnie, who was looking at Tyler, " I'll be right there" Bonnie replies attempting to shoo Tyler off " I'll wait" Tyler says quickly looking arrogantly at Damon, who was this close to ripping Tyler's throat out " Go, I was bored with you anyways, your nothing but nuisance " he says snidely looking away from Bonnie,

Bonnie squints at Damon in annoyance, she grudgingly doesn't respond she chooses to just walk away with Tyler, Damon opens his mouth to say something, anything, but there's nothing his feet want to move but they can't he doesn't know how to be the guy that chases after the girl after he's made a terrible mistake, slamming his palms on the hood of his classic mustang in frustration, Damon had felt a striking emotion coursing through him and he wanted it to stop because Jealously and Possessiveness were not things he needed to feel especially for some girl he didn't quite understand his emotions for…

_**EnjoyJ, I hope their relationship is moving along nicely for everyone….**_


	6. Chapter 6

!-DIV {margin:0px;}-

_**I own nothing all character belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**Chapter 6- Miss Me**_

The cell Doors open swiftly and the two guards grab Bonnie by her arms pulling her up of the cot "what are doing, let go of me" Bonnie struggles to get free of their grip, Dean hops to his feet "where are taking her?" Dean's features produces anger and frowned eyebrows moving slowly toward them "this doesn't concern you so, get back" his hand is anxious holding the taser,

As the guards back slowly out the room Bonnie got this nagging feeling in the pit of stomach that whatever was about to happen to her was definitey not good, Dean see's the frighten look appear across her delicate features rushing toward the cell doors quickly Dean is struck with the taser by the anxious guard "Dean" Bonnie reaches for Dean as he convulses on the ground "he'll be fine, if I were you I'd be more concerned about my own life" The husky guard says snidely with a slight laugh,

Bonnie gives the man a sharp look squinting her eyes at him, she clasps her hands together swinging them straight across his husky face; stunning the man momentarily.

quickly wrapping Bonnie in a bear hug from behind is the other guard " you little bitch, I think you broke my nose" the blood gushes from his nose " Good" Bonnie smiles gleefully,

The other guard squeezes harder laughing at his husky friend "I guess, you get to use your favorite toy on her" the muscular man says happily, Bonnie eyes the Taser letting off a nervous laugh swallowing hard with a defiant look on her face , the guard approaches Bonnie who is concentrating hard on thoughts Of Damon,

The Husky guard grabs Bonnie by her cheeks breaking her concentration "I'm gonna enjoy what they do to you" pulling what looks like a pen out his pocket " what is that" Bonnie eyes it struggling as she feels the needle puncture her skin dozing off quickly the tosses Bonnie over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes,

Dean regains consciousness as they are leaving he's using the bars for leverage to stand "BONNIE" Dean growls yanking the bars with all his strength, turning Trying to rip the collar from his neck,

Damon is on his knees holding each side of head at the Salvatore Boarding house in front of the doors;

Stefan kneels next to his brother "what is it?" Stefan's forehead is lined in worry, as he looks at Damon's features that are overcome with emotion "Is it Bonnie, Damon" Elena chimes in worried for her best friend who more like her sister than friend "she needs me" Damon says as if it hurts to think of her hurt and in needing of him,

Raising to his feet quickly Damon opens the door, and he's met with a forceful hit across the face knocking across the room; Stefan and Elena watch in shock as Damon crashes into the wall flopping to the ground, Turning toward the door Stefan's face is baffled by the person standing there "Kath- Katherine "his voice is low almost like a whimper "Hello Stefan, miss me" Katherine says sexily with a moan closing the Door behind her…..

_**The evening of …Interruptions **_

The mystic falls festival had ended early considering the new mayor had many other things to get ready for and being stuck at some town festival wasn't high on her list of priorities… so the friends had chosen Bonnie's House to continue their fun at since there was a lack of a parental unit,

Tyler and Matt had gotten the Liquor and Beer from the truck of Tyler's car sitting in Bonnie's living room adjacent the kitchen playing the ps3 along with Stefan who was clearly uncomfortable but was making an effort to be one of the guys, while Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were in the kitchen laughing and giggling at some hilarious vain thing Caroline just uttered from her lips,

Caroline and Elena watch Bonnie who is going through the cabinets trying to found glasses for the liquor the Huge black t-shirt hanging off her petite caramel shoulder "so who's the lucky bastard that got you out your clothes" Caroline prompts with a grin, Elena playfully slaps Caroline's arm she was always teasing Bonnie when it came to sex and boys because Bonnie who often closed off and shy about stuff like that, "Caroline" Elena says smiling looking at Bonnie wondering the same thing,

Bonnie looks down at the black shirt hanging to her thighs over her blue jeans "oh please, its Damon's he doesn't know meaning of personal space, I split lemonade all over us" her words come out sarcastic and frank putting the glasses down on the counter seeing the emotions running across Elena and Caroline faces,

"You don't mean Damon, as in Damon Salvatore do you?" Her is contorted in disgust Caroline still obviously wasn't over the way Damon used and demeaned her when they had their brief little affair a while back, "yes, the very same" Nodding her head at Caroline shrugging "it's just surprising Damon normally doesn't do nice things for others" Elena stops looking at Bonnie "well, Damon isn't normal, he's a pompous jackass, who gets his kicks from hurting other people… I'm gonna go change help yourselves to whatever" Caroline and Elena share a quick glance at each other before Joining the boys in the living room,

Bonnie is upstairs in her room pulling off her blue jeans she immediately puts on the _Gavin Degraw CD _ picking up where she had left off and the_ song " Crush "plays ,_ the balcony doors are wide open rushing in the evening breeze passing across her skin the steer curtains flow in the breezy air,

opening her eyes she sees the Dark figure standing there, and she immediately knows who it is "come for your shirt" Bonnie steps closer to the balcony doors "originally, but then I saw you were having a party, and realized I was left off the guest list" he replies sarcastic and mocking with a smirk "there wasn't a guest list, you just weren't invited" she squints with a smirk walking over to the railing of the balcony looking at the setting sunlight,

Damon tilts his head scanning her thighs and curves engulfed in his shirt stepping up very closely behind her tilting his head forward smelling her hair it's aroma is of lavender and coco leaning close to her earlobe with his chin at the nape of her neck "keep the shirt, it looks better on you, then me any day" his voice is raspy as he subtly grazes his lips across her neck backing away leaning against the wall,

Bonnie feels that little butterfly flutter around in her stomach momentarily, but she had remembered earlier and basically how poor his attitude was when Tyler had interrupted them, "what is this, one minute your nice to me and the next you're a jackass" her voice tires to play the anger she felt from earlier,

Folding his arms across his chest "if you're expecting an apology… not gonna happen" Damon merely shrugs at her indifferently because he didn't apologize for anything, although some part of wanted to purge the words from his mouth he was set in his stubborn ways smirking at her,

"Well, I have company to tend too, and your boring me" she smirks echoing his words back at him, which prompts Damon to grab her forearms holding her against the house tilting his head eyeing her with a devilish smirk leaning in closer to those heart-shaped lips with no resistance from Bonnie who was keeping eye contact with him,

The thoughts and emotions rushing through both of them at this moment was so intense and freighting yet it didn't stop the desire pumping off their features, Damon lightly trails his lips across her soft heart-shaped ones not fully going in for the kiss, locking his pale ocean blue to her mossy green shimmering in the setting sun, he sees that she wants to kiss him just as bad he wants to kiss her, prepared to take her into this inviting mouth,

"Bonnie" Elena calls out standing at Bonnie's threshold knocking, Bonnie pushes Damon back exhaling heavily, heading into her room Damon shakes hand through his messy hair in frustration "yeah" Elena can that Bonnie is Fluster red cheeks "everything okay, you look a little flustered" roving her eyes the big room suspiciously "nothing I'm fine, let's go back downstairs" pushing Elena towards the door,

"Umm, I thought you were changing" eyeing her still dressed in Damon's shirt "Huh, yeah give me a minute… I got distracted" steady pushing Elena towards the door "I'll wait outside the door for you, I don't need you getting distracted again" smiling at Bonnie with her puppy dog brown eyes,

Bonnie closes the door heading for the balcony but its empty; Damon had gone just like that and it had dawned on Bonnie what exactly was about to happen between her and Damon, and that it couldn't be possible to want him and for him to want her, he was obsessed with Katherine and she wasn't blind to his crush on Elena, so what was it that he wanted from her, was she just going to be another notch on his ever growing belt or was it more ,she couldn't exactly be sure when it came to the twisted vampire and his fragile emotions which furthers confuses Bonnie shaking her head, so she changes heading downstairs with Elena,

Damon hadn't really gone far, the crow sat there in the tree branch watching the little witch sitting side by side with the douche whose name he hadn't bother to remember, as he was trying to supply the little witch with liquor and beer and telling insanely ridiculous pick up lines he guessed from the look of pure embarrassment spiraled on the little witches face who laughed as a courtesy to the constant interrupter, while out there watching he kept his mind from going back to the balcony because he'd have no idea how to spin what was about between he and her to himself, because what he was feeling for the little witch was consuming and he couldn't deny that he wanted more, he needed more…..


	7. Chapter 7

!-DIV {margin:0px;}-

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith **_

_**Chapter 7- this reunion **_

Katherine is standing in the foyer of the Salvatore boarding house with her hand wrapped tightly around Elena's throat, eyeing Stefan as he tie's Damon's hands and feet to the brown wooden chair, "Good boy, Stefan now don't do anything stupid or I'll kill her" Katherine says coldly with a smirk "Just let her go Katherine, she has nothing to do with this" Stefan begs with a pleading look,

Katherine laughs at Stefan "your right she doesn't, but what bothers is why would either of you want second best is beyond me" Examining Elena with mocking eyes shrugging with distaste at Elena, " what do you want Katherine? " Stefan's smoldering green marbles are locked on Elena's frighten brown ones,

Damon moans opening his eyes blinking rapidly clenching his jaw slowly swirling his hand knocking out the kink in his neck exhaling "you could always be a bitch, when you didn't get your way" Damon retorts sarcastic licking his lips, " ah, Damon how nice to have you finally join us" Katherine replies with a smile spread on her lips,

and before Damon can respond he feels this serge of pain shoot through his head "ahhhhhhh" Damon groans out in pain, Stefan rushes over to him "Damon, what is it" Stefan's features are panicked looking at Katherine, "untie me Stefan, I have to get too her" Damon's fingers are tightly gripping the chair "if, you free him I'll kill Elena" Katherine squeezes tighter causing Elena to gag,

Stefan backs away from Damon frowning his brows at Katherine looking helplessly at Elena "besides, the witch can wait… we have so much catching up to do" she mockingly looks at Damon; who is staring at her with blood-shot red eyes " where is she, Bitch!" Damon says furious looking at Katherine,

Katherine looks hurt staring at Damon "you should really learn to keep your temperature in check, my sweet Damon" walking toward him with Elena tightly in her grip Katherine rubs her fingers through his hair Damon pulls his head away from her touch, "you can pretend all you want, that you hate me but I know that truth" smiling moving her hand towards his face,

"If anything happens to Bonnie, nothing on this earth will stop me from ripping your heart out" Damon says coldly staring her directly in those eyes he once thought he saw a future in,

When suddenly Stefan smashes a Glass vase over Katherine's skull pulling Elena to the side, Elena immediately starts to untie Damon, Katherine as Stefan by the throat "Oh Stefan, I expected so much more from you" Katherine's face is in full vampire mode, "Hey whore, get your hands off my brother" Damon is holding a stake in his hand his features twisted in that of a vampire as well,

Katherine "Oh you were serious about killing me" She laughs tossing Stefan aside " Stefan" Elena rushes to him, turning her back to Damon "this is so, not how I saw this reunion going but I guess, I'll kill you first" Katherine and Damon Charge toward each other….

The Guard stands there holding the collar in his hands his senses were on high alert because the cell where they had left Dean was empty, and the bars had been ripped apart like some monstrous animal had tore through the cell escaping….

_**The accidental connection…oops**_

Damon walked into the mystic grill catching his attention quickly is the beautiful caramel witch that had his mind wrapped in thoughts of her, his baby blues travel all over her curvaceous shape, the way her skinny jeans hung off her hips and hugged her butt and further capturing his attention was the way her shirt revealed those cute little dimples on her back side, which made him smirk like she was prey;

leaning against the wall trying to figure out how to approach the lovely miss Bennett, he sees some unknown douche hitting on her the slick haired grease monkey had the nerve to even look twice at the little witch alone speak to her while Damon was there clenching his fist together,

Damon uses his heighten hearing to spy on the progress of their conversation "no thanks, I'm fine I'm actually waiting for someone" Damon thought to himself from the tone of her voice that she was uncomfortable lying, "I can just keep you company, until who ever you're waiting for comes… Come on just let me keep you company" the guy cheeses at Bonnie trying to wear her down Damon finally has had enough of the guy hitting on her,

Damon traps Bonnie in between him and the bar putting his arms on each side of her leaning in close to her "sorry, I'm late sugar lumps" smirking arrogantly at the guy winking "actually your right on time, smoochie poo" turning to face Damon smiling happily raising one of her brows tugging at the buttons on his shirt,

They capture each other with eye contact intensely, completely forgetting any and everything an uninterrupted moment, Bonnie caressed her hand up his chest softly inhaling that aroma of bourbon and cologne she couldn't quite get a handle on, never once breaking eye contact with her he gently places his chilled hand to her cheek letting a light moan escape his lips,

The way they subtly touched each other was as if they had forgotten they were in a public place, leaning in Damon doesn't know what comes over him but he softly presses his lips to hers pacing his tongue trying not to completely ravage her with his mouth entangling his fingers though her cascading Brownish hair,

Bonnie felt the fire of his lips pressed against hers letting Damon have complete and utter control of the kiss playfully playing their tongues off each other, she felt the resistance his mouth took, yet she wanted the kiss to be a little deeper and little harder but she couldn't complain with this one because even though she had been kissed before this was unlike any kiss before,

"What the hell" Caroline's high pitched voice echoes like a shrike full of shock and surprise, Causing Bonnie and Damon to break their kiss, Bonnie touches her lips panicked looking at Caroline clearing her throat "it's not what it looked like" Bonnie says nervously looking at Caroline, "really, did you trip and your lips just happen to get attached to his" Caroline squirms out sarcastic "Okay, it was what it looked like" Touching her lips, Damon just stands there arrogantly ordering a drink,

Bonnie see's Elena and Stefan walk in "Hey, guys what's up?" Elena voice is gleeful looking at her friends "horrible, I just caught these two locking lips" Caroline's face has a distasteful look making a throw-up motion, "a little over dramatic don't' you think" Bonnie replies looking at Caroline put off by her attitude,

Elena looks shocked and surprised unclear of what to think about Caroline's words because she knew that Damon, was crushing on her and though she loved Stefan she liked the idea of Damon wanting her and she knew it was wrong but that didn't stop her from feeling a little more conflicted about the Salvatore brothers; but Damon wanting her best friend had never once crossed her mind unless Damon was going after Bonnie to get a rise out of her, _that must be it, that has to be it _she thinks_,_

Stefan pulls Damon to the side crossing his arms across his chest "what game are you playing Damon?" Stefan asks curiously looking directly at his tricky brother "I don't play games Stef, I just do things" smirking looking back at Bonnie,

"Bonnie, Isn't some girl you can use and treat like trash" Stefan says firmly, "don't you think I know that, besides I don't need you to lecture me on how to treat a woman I've a century and half of practice" Damon retorts cocky aligning his head eyeing Bonnie once more,

"Understand this Stefan, she's a big girl… she doesn't need protecting from big bad ol' me" Damon places his famous smirk on his right cheek eyeing his brothers emotions "if you hurt Bonnie, Elena will never forgive you" Stefan isn't blind to the fact that Damon values Elena opinions of him "I no longer care, all that much for the judgmental ones opinions of me" Damon shrugs nonchalant looking at Elena,

Damon Gestures to walk away but Stefan Grabs him the forearm "Damon, I'm serious if you do anything to Bonnie you will deal with me" Stefan voice is sharp and firm "oh, I'm shaking in my leather boots" Damon mockingly says leaving the mystic grill,

Elena rubs Bonnie shoulder "I'll get Damon to leave you alone, it's just like him to go after you to get a rise out of me" Elena says with a comforting tone, Bonnie pulls away from her blinking wildly at her "wow, Elena if I didn't know what conceited was before ,I know now" Bonnie gets up from the table they were momentarily sitting at, "Bon" Elena calls after her confused looking at Caroline " not everything is about you, you know" Caroline follows after Bonnie,

Stefan goes to sit with Elena pulling her into a hug "I was only offering to help her, get rid of Damon" holding onto Stefan, " I know, don't worry I'll keep a close eye Damon" Stefan says trying to reassure Elena pulling her closer to his chest,

Bonnie was home alone still her father's business trip had been extended for another week or Two she wasn't sure which, she didn't quite care because this had presented her with the opportunity to brush up on some spells her and grams had been practicing before her untimely death, and Bonnie was determined to get them right one spell in particular had Bonnie obsessed "_the spell of connection" _grams had told Bonnie that this spell would connect the souls of two people always destined to find one another no matter where they were in life and death and she had wanted to connect to her grams once more,

So as the candles burnt bright around the young witch, she chanted the words that sounded Latin and more like gibberish falling into a deep slumber, Bonnie saw strange images flashing in her head…. Images of the past and present, images of Damon popping from her sleep shouting,

Damon also springs from his sleep quickly tossing the covers from his body sitting there all commando on top of his Black silk sheets, panting heavily his perfect hairless chest heaving up and down, roving a hand through his messy hair; he was struck with images of the little witch his head felt packed with images of the beauty forever imprinted upon him…..

_**Enjoy J… Review or not your choice… hope you like this… chapter 8 might take me a minute though I hope this gets you guys through until then…**_


	8. Chapter 8

!-DIV {margin:0px;}-

**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**

_Authors note… my other story didn't take as long to finish as I thought…. So chapter is right on time, J_

**Chapter 8- Flecks of Brown**

Katherine stumbled from the house with the stack pricing her chest; Damon had missed her heart by an inch before she flung him across the room making her hasty departure, the foyer was destroyed broken scalpers and splintered glass filled the floors,

Elena helped Stefan pull the broken glass from his leg as Stefan laid there unconscious "where's Katherine and Damon?" Stefan asks fearing the worse for his brother popping open those smoldering green eyes, "thank God, (Elena sighs in relief) Katherine got away and Damon went to get Bonnie" Elena cups his face kissing his lips gently smiling, "come on we have to help Damon" Stefan looks at his leg that is completely healed "How, he didn't say where he was going" Elena looks confused as to how they'll help Damon "Don't worry can follow his scent" nod at her reassuring,

Bonnie laid there on the floor wiped from the strain the outburst her powers took on her, the room was in flames clouded in smoke and Bonnie couldn't get a clear consensus of what was happening around her, trying to keep her eyes open see saw the figure charging through the flames for her unable to make out his features she is overcome by smoke and flames passing out,

Bonnie has tunnel vision as she warily wakes lifting quickly "its okay, your safe" Dean sits next to her on the bed pressing the wet towel to her forehead, "where are we?" she curiously looks at the nicely decorated room trying to stand "don't try to stand, just rest you're still weak" caressing her cheek lovely,

Bonnie shies away from his touch uncomfortable with him touching like she's his, " here I made you something, to eat" smiling Dean reaches behind him grabbing the food, " I'm not really hungry" pushing the food away " please, you have to eat something… I imagine you're pretty wiped out after the way you blew that room up" putting the plate in her lap, Bonnie looks at it hesitant " you don't even have to eat it all, just some of it" Dean stands " I'll be right back"

Dean stands in the hall placing a call "I got her, now you tell that bitch… there's been a change in plans" Dean shuts the phone quickly looking at the Beautiful loving exhaling deeply,

Damon makes it the facility finding it in shambles searching through the wreckage trying to find the precious gem, "BONNIE, CAN YOU HER ME, BONNIE" Damon throws over a table hearing a moaning, fiercely removing debris from them "Bonnie" Damon turns the person disappointed that it's not her, it's a guard, Damon grabs the guy by the throat "where is the guy?" Damon has his fangs protruded "please don't kill me, please" Damon yanks the guy up by his collar "then talk, what happen here and where is she?"

Damon face is full of malaise "she did this… and then the thing it took away" The man says frightened squirming, as Damon looks around at the wreckage "what thing, another vampire?" yanking at the guys throat desperate for answers,

Damon lets the guy "I hope the little bitch gets what she deserves" choking from the smoke, "now that wasn't a very nice thing to say" Damon snaps the man's neck, just as Stefan comes in "what happen here?" Damon stands quickly "I'll explain on the way" Damon and Stefan rush out of the building…..

_**The levitating episode…Huh Bonnie!**_

Bonnie Rang the doorbell at the Salvatore Boarding house nervous, because the last time she found herself at the Salvatore residence she had purposely lied about deactivating the device, which almost lead to Damon's death at the founders day parade, and then that lead to her helping Stefan rescue him, now things were further complicated because Damon wasn't known for his forgiving qualities and Bonnie herself wasn't really in the forgiving mood when it came to vampires but especially Damon,

but somehow all that wasn't too important anymore hating him became less of a priority, and the changes she and Damon were experiencing in their relationship was unexpected, complicated and just plain weird, she was suppose to hate him and he was suppose to her; but that wasn't the case they had this undeniable attraction for one another it was almost animalistic, a raw passion she hadn't ever felt in her youthful life, and it excited and scared the shit out of her all at the same time,

Opening the door Damon is dripping wet; his black hair waved and curled the beads of water sliding down his gorgeous torso heading for the line of hair leading to his unbuttoned jeans, so Bonnie swallows having trailed her eyes down the single bead of water taken with the silky skinned vampire looking up she sees that he smirking pompously in the fact that he knew she was enchanted with him,

Bonnie tussles her fingers through her hair "you gonna let me" her smile is flirty and light looking into those soft features, pulling the door back a crack blocking most of the entrance with his body, Bonnie squeezes past him the aroma of Irish spring shoots through her nasal cavity smiling she thinks _it's always something about how he smells that fascinates her,_

"You all alone here" Bonnie pensively asks looking around at the beautiful scalpers and painting, watching her Damon pours a drink "yep, Stefan's out probably chasing squirrels or brooding" he says sarcastic swigging his drink, Bonnie shrugs nodding " so it's just us, then" she fiddles with her hands nervously,

"Why, do I make you nervous little B" Damon speaks walking closer to her with each word smirking, "Not in the slightest, little D" Bonnie tilts her head taking a seat on the leather sofa; joined by Damon who offers her a drink "I had a dream about, you" Damon says studying her features, " Funny that you bring that up, I had dream about you too" squinting at him sipping her drink, " was I, any good"he asks smirking with a nod,

"It wasn't a sex dream, freak" Bonnie shakes her head laughing, Damon shrugs nonchalant putting his hand on her thigh, "and what was yours about?" Curiously looking at him while swirling her finger across his silky pale skin, "wouldn't you like to know?" smiling cocking his brow; Damon is caressing her thigh lightly, neither of them realize that have been subtly touching each other,

Staring at each other, they flash on images of one another like snap shots… Bonnie lunges for his pouty pink lips engulfing his lips in hers straddling him, they fall to the floor, their hands and legs interlaced together, uncontrolled and untamed is how they felt, Bonnie was panting heavily as his tongue made a cruise down her neck he thought he knew what sweet was ,that was until he had the taste of this caramel beauty on his tongue, Damon excited every sense in her body, with her eyes closed her hands made a rampage through his hair,

Damon peeks out the corner of his eye no longer feeling the ground where his palm was placed firmly on the carpet, clearing his throat he sees that things are levitating along with himself and Bonnie, "Huh, Bonnie" looking to the side, " what! Why'd you stop" Looking to the side of her in shock they suddenly drop to the ground in a loud thud "ow" Bonnie says as the pressure of Damon's body crash into her, Stefan and Elena Come rushing into the living room, seeing Damon on top of Bonnie,

"Get off her, Now Damon" Elena shouts out firm, Damon exhales exhausted rolling over on to his back smirking "Calm down, double I wasn't hurting her" Stefan helps Bonnie to her feet trailing his eyes from both Bonnie and Damon looking at the ruffled clothing and lack of clothing on Damon's part and how all things were out of place "you alright, did he do anything to you?" Stefan asks concerned "No, I he was a semi-perfect gentleman" Bonnie says quickly rubbing her head,

"So suspicious Stefan" Damon smirks leaving the room, followed by Elena "hey, Damon… I'm not just going to let you use her just to get rise out of me… I told you that I love Stefan, so you go after my best friend" she says low so that Stefan and Bonnie can't hear, while holding on firmly to his forearm,

"whoa, somebody's been drinking way to much of their own kool-aid, and contrary to popular belief I'm not using her… in fact I like her un-like some she's unpredictable, she makes me laugh, which is something I usually don't do around here in the bore fest known as stelena" Damon says crudely walking away from the brunette who is taken aback by his words, " oh, and by the way; if you love Stefan so much… you sure are jealous" Damon shrugs his shoulders dancingly heading upstairs,

"I thought you hated Damon" Stefan asks unsure "well, I guess things change" Bonnie grabs her pursue gesturing to walk out "Just be careful, my brother is-"Stefan as his arms folded across his chest "I know, what Damon is… But I'm choosing to see that there's more" walking out into the foyer where Elena is standing baffled,

"you have to know, he's only using you to make me mad, for calling him out on his feeling for me and choosing Stefan" her tone is complacent, Bonnie twists her features frowning at Elena for trying to turn this whole thing into something about her, when she doesn't know the first thing about what Bonnie and Damon share " I will not even justify that, with a comment" Bonnie grudgingly says through clenched teeth throwing her hands up in frustration walking towards the doors of the Salvatore residence " he doesn't know the first thing about you, Bon" The door slams shut,

walking down the Stairs buttoning his long-sleeved black polo shirt "Her eyes are a mossy green that have flecks of brown in the sunlight, she sleeps with the T.V. on every night, oh and she keeps a picture grams in her bed" Damon raises his brows smirking at the know it all miss Elena Gilbert, Damon merely smirks leaving the Salvatore Residence not bothering with a glance back at the bewildered Elena's expression which he figured was priceless but he had no time, he needed to be somewhere….

_**Enjoy review or not totally up to you, Chapter 8 didn't take as long**_….


	9. Chapter 9

!-DIV {margin:0px;}-

_**I own nothing all Characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_Author's note- I won't be writing Chapter 10 for a while seriously, I have some personal things to take care of…._

**_C__hapter 9- Calling for_**

_Katherine stood at the window seething blood dripping from her mouth, "that little shit, actually tired to kill me" Katherine slapped her palms against the wall frustrated she didn't know what pissed her off more the fact that it was Damon out of all her conquests, that he was the one to drive a stake through her heart or the fact that he did it over some girl, Katherine had been keeping tabs on him, she's known that Damon's been totally obsessed with her, loyal to a fault when it came to her so she just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he would choose another,_

_"Katherine, the council needs answers… they know about what happened at the compound and that the girl is gone, what do I tell them" Ian says interrupting her thoughts, Katherine shoots Ian a deadly look; Katherine had been using compulsion on Ian he was the grandson of the high council member "Tell the council not worry, and that you'll get her back" Katherine retorts irritated, "umm" Ian says clearing his throat nervously "what" her voice is exasperated,_

_"Dean called, he has the girl and he doesn't plan on helping us anymore", Katherine screams out frustrated, "get that slimy little bastard on the phone, now Ian" Katherine yells shooing Ian from the room,_

_Dean sat beside the sleeping Bonnie stroking her cheek she was exhausted from everything that has happened over the past few of hours; Dean smiled at the lovely girl taken with her so he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead feeling his phone vibrate not wanting to wake her Dean went into the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror his image was shifting as he looked on,_

_"What is Katherine" Dean says smug "you shape shifting bastard how long do you think, you can hide from me" Katherine says grim, "for as long as want…. I can be anything, anyone, and right now I'm the one with the power" Dean hangs-up on Katherine, swallowing some clear blue liquid, Heading back into the room Dean hears her say that name again "Damon" Bonnie was calling for him in her sleep, and Dean didn't like it; he felt himself wanting to know who this Damon person was and why he was always who she was calling for and needing…_

_**The you're on fire fiasco!**_

Bonnie takes a seat cautiously next to Caroline whose glare let sBonnie know that she wasn't too happy with whatever the hell she had brewing with Damon but she wanted for Bonnie to meet her at the grill so that they could discuss the issue,

"Look Caroline, if you're going to lay into me about Damon save it" Caroline puts her hands up in defeat "it's nothing like that just listen okay, although I absolutely do not approve of choice in potential suitors, it's your life and I have no room to judge… so if you actually like that sociopath Damon I wont stand in your way" Caroline says through gritted teeth, Bonnie smiling pulling Caroline into hug,

"Thanks Caroline, I really appreciate the support unlike someone else" Bonnie says with furrowed brows shaking her head, "like me guess, little miss center of attention doesn't approve" Caroline voice is snarky rolling her blue marbles, "(smiling) yeah, she just thinks Damon's using me, but" Bonnie stops taking a deep breath,

Caroline leans her head forward waiting for Bonnie to purge her words "but, what?" Curiously awaiting those last words, "nothing, it's not important" Bonnie features play doubt letting the words of Elena seep in, " you're not letting what she said , make you doubt whatever this unexplainable thing you have with Casanova… are you ?" Caroline asks grabbing her hands;

Bonnie looks at Caroline shrugging "let me tell you something, you're hot as hell, and if I wasn't already taken or straight I'd totally be all over you" Caroline smiles warmly at Bonnie, seeing Matt and Tyler approaching. "Hey beautiful, Bonnie" Matt smiles placing a peck on Caroline's lips, the Golden haired blue eyed Boy sits next his counterpart,

"What! I'm not beautiful" Bonnie says playfully looking at Matt, who looks to Caroline, " what I already told her I'd be all over her, that is if I wasn't already taken" Caroline laughs looking at Matt's intrigued and confused boyish features kissing him quickly,

" hey forget Mattie, I think your beautiful" Tyler pulls his chair Close to Bonnie, " Tyler, how many times do I have to tell you about hitting on me… it's gross you're like a brother to me" Bonnie laughs Cupping his chin, Tyler rolls his eyes pulling away from her " that's only because you won't let me take you on date… I'm more than sure I can change your mind about me" Tyler nods arrogantly looking at Bonnie, "I highly Doubt it",

Bonnie kept eye contact with the Dark eyed brunette who was often angry and unpleasant, "Is that a bet, go on a date with me" Tyler says prominently at the Green eyed girl, who doesn't get a chance to answer because Elena and Stefan have come over to the table,

Bonnie and Elena barely look at each other; mostly Bonnie was avoiding eye contact with Elena who kept trying to engage her, "I need something to drink, anybody need anything" they all respectively shake their heads no, Elena lets go of Stefan's hand following Bonnie to the bar, "Bonnie, can we talk" Elena says pleading "why so you can tell me, how I'm nothing but a pond that Damon's using to get at the almighty Elena… God's gift to men" Bonnie's voice is snippy and Sarcastic not looking at Elena,

"Alright, I deserved that I'm just worried about you that's all… I know Damon and he can be very manipulative… and I don't want to see you get hurt" Elena puts her hands on Bonnie shoulders; who turns to face her "look if I were you, I'd stop worrying so much about me and Damon and focus on your own relationship… how do you think Stefan feels about you harping on and on about his brother who he is known to have repeated history with, when it comes to women" Bonnie says taking her drink,

Elena crunches her face confused as Stefan approaches her, "did you work things, out with Bonnie" Stefan asks curiously placing a hand to Elena's face smoothly caressing it, he sees her tense up turning he see's Damon enter, "why does it bother you so much, if Damon likes Bonnie" Stefan's brow is brooded anxious for her answer because although Stefan's been keeping mum he's notice the way Elena reacts whenever she see's Damon and Bonnie Together,

"What do you mean by that Stefan?" Elena eyes are square and focused on Stefan, "I just get the feeling that you maybe a little jealous" Stefan last words are faint and unsure of whether or not he wants a response "Stefan, I love you… I'm just worried about Bonnie okay; you and I both know what your brother is capable of" Stefan licks his lips as Elena places a kiss on them nodding unsure of Elena's, words instead he is plagued by her actions,

Looking over at the table Elena observes Damon and Tyler eyeing each other pompously each having inched their chairs closer to the caramel Goddess, "aren't you a little too old to be hanging out with us,dude" Tyler says snidely putting his hand on the back of Bonnie's chair, "who are you again…Timmy, Tommy… something or other?" Damon shrugs indifferently "Tyler" Tyler retorts quickly staring daggers at Damon;

Damon leans closer to Bonnie, "I don't think Bonnie minds, do you" Damon says smirking at Tyler, pausing for a moment Damon sniffs Bonnie's hair nonchalant, "Okay, cool it with the pissing match guys your both very pretty" Bonnie says sarcastic and playful, Stefan and Elena head back to the table hand and hand;

Elena is eyeing Damon, who is utterly focused on Bonnie like a trained watch dog, "what's going on over here" Elena asks suspiciously looking at Tyler, Bonnie and Damon, "I just asked Timmy, to follow me on twitter" Damon replies in his normal fashion of wit smirking at Bonnie, who tries not to laugh at Damon's sense of humor, Tyler rolls his eyes pissed…

"So, Bonnie your Dad still out of town;"Caroline asks smiling breaking the awkward silence and Bonnie sees that she as an idea forming in that airy brain "(holds her mouth open for a moment) yeah, why? Squinting questionably at her "I was thinking we should, have another get together… because seriously I have nothing to do tonight" Caroline says pleading, Bonnie looks Hesitant "uh, I don't know…" shaking no her head looking at Caroline,

"Come on, it could be fun" Matt chips in to help Caroline, because really there wasn't much to do in a small town like mystic falls especially if you're lucky enough to not know about all the supernatural bullshit that complicated many of their lives… "Alright fine" Bonnie says defeated,

Damon had gotten up from the table unseen by Bonnie, who was searching the room for him but he was gone, the group of friends left the mystic grill arriving not shortly after at the brick house known as the Bennett residence, Bonnie lets everyone in and they headed for the Den and kitchen, "Don't touch any of my father's liquor, and I'm talking to you Tyler Lockwood" Tyler merely smiles " It's cool because, I have everything we need in my trunk" Tyler heads outside to his car,

Bonnie goes upstairs too her room she didn't feel in the mood to talk with Caroline who was fawning over Matt and Elena who was standing happily wrapped in Stefan's loving arms, Bonnie laid on her Bed Thinking _that she wanted that so badly, _to be held by someone loved her turning on _the fray_ something unknown lead her to play the song "_Say when"_,

Opening those bright green eyes she saw that prefect ivory skin those sky blue pearls staring her down from the balcony; as she lay there in her skin tight blue jeans while her shirt hung off that supple caramel right shoulder,

Bonnie bit down on her button lip as she slowly headed for doors focused on his bee-stung lips, and overcome by the way her hips swayed coming to close the distance between, "I was looking for you" Bonnie says shyly leaning against the inner threshold of the balcony doors,

"I'm not really a fan of teen angst" Damon went to touch her stopping he places his hands to the outsides of the door smirking he tilts his head for her to come out because he wouldn't dare be so forward in asking her to invite him in, for some strange reason it shook him knowing that he could have excess to her whenever….

Bonnie went onto the porch, and Damon admires her for a moment folding his arms "so, you levitate with every guy your with, or am I special" He smirks cocky eyeing the embarrassed look on her flustered cheeks, "I was really hoping that, you weren't gonna bring that up" Bonnie puts her hand to her forehead, " well do you" Damon asks again very curious, " No, it never happened before" she says turning away from him " oh and I resent the accusation that I've been with more than one guy or any guy for that matter" Bonnie defensively says crossing her arms across her chest looking away realizing that she's just admitted that she's basically as innocent as the day she came into this world,

"Are you saying that your-"Bonnie slaps her palm over his lips quickly "I'm not saying anything, so just drop it okay" Bonnie slowly removes her hand from his mouth giving him a stern look, Damon's smirk is wider than it's ever been parting his lips "I swear to God, Damon" Bonnie can hear all the witty comments swirling around in his head wanting so badly to purge themselves,

"What's that song" Damon asks curiously looking at her intrigued by the lyrics of the song "_Say when, _why?" she watches him nodding to the melody, "I like it" Damon shrugs,

"You wanna hear something funny" Looking away from him "what?" intrigued; Damon found he was happy listening to her speak, "this song sort of reminds me of you" she shies her look away from those beautiful blue eyes,

Damon slowly grabbed her by the waist pushing her back against the wall where they should have had their first kiss, gently but forcefully plunging his lips to hers suffocating her with his tongue which shot through her like dynamite she rubbed her hand up his leather jacket before putting hands through his hair pulling back,

"Either this kiss is really hot, or am' on fire" Damon's face is crunched in confusion sniffing, Bonnie is pulling back "umm, it's you- you're fire" Bonnie voice is panicked and stammered, Damon backs away shaking patting at his legs and leather jacket tipping over the balcony, "SHIT, Damon" Bonnie says looking down on him rushing from her room,

Stefan and Elena are standing at the window "Is that Damon, and was he on fire" Stefan's voice is of a dry humor, Elena merely nods "yep" she sees Bonnie run out the front the Door, "what's all the commotion?" Caroline asks coming from the kitchen with Matt and Tyler,

Bonnie stands over Damon who is laying there motionless, "sorry" Bonnie's face and voice are pouty, "you set me on fire" Damon blinks rapidly looking at her confused, "not on purpose" Bonnie says offering Damon a head, But shoos her hand away, Elena and Stefan go to them,

"Are you alright, Damon?" Stefan asks concerned and amused, "I was just on fire do I look alright" Damon says annoyed looking at his burnt leather jacket and jeans, "these were my favorite pair of jeans, oh and look at Betty" Damon holds up his leather jacket, "you named your jacket" Bonnie asks rhetorically, Damon shoots her a look and she bites down on her lip child like, "So what he'd do to make you set him on fire" Stefan laughs, Bonnie and Damon look at each other Bonnie avoids eye contact with Elena and Stefan,

Damon could care less what either of them thought he was doing to her he wasn't shy about his about the obvious appeal they had for each other, " Umm, Damon I'm sure my dad as something you can fit" Elena and Stefan are shocked that Bonnie would just so callously invite Damon into her house,

Damon steps to Bonnie towering over her "are you sure, about this because once you invite me in there's no going back" Damon's voice is low and his features soft and delicate looking at her for reassurance, "I know, and I'm sure… I trust you want try to kill me" Bonnie smirks at Damon,

Stefan enters the house followed by Damon who is smirking at Bonnie, Elena grabs Bonnie by the arm, " are you crazy, you can't trust Damon" Elena says squinting at Bonnie, " why not, you trust him" Bonnie shrugs yanking her arm away from Elena heading into her house,

"What happened to you?" Caroline asks sarcastic and slightly chipper looking at Damon's clothes, "I was playing with matches" Damon smacks his lips looking around the house he see's Tyler with his nostrils flared glaring at him, Damon wraps his arm around the passing Bonnie, " I could really use a drink...and we so have to talk about this fire incident" walking with her to the kitchen , Damon kicks the door closed behind them for privacy from the evading eyes…..

**Enjoy … review you know the usual**….


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**

_Authors note: Hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long, everything went smoothly…_

_**Chapter 10**__- __**Because, I'll never lie to you**_

_Dean stood in the ally way of where his loft was looking up at the window to the bedroom where Bonnie was, Dean was holding a sharp piece of glass in his hand the wheels in his head had been spinning wild all night; formulating a plot to get the soft spoken gentle girl to notice and care for him, Cutting the glass through his flesh, granting in pain but he thought it would be worth it this would bring her around she was a nurturer ,_

_Bonnie had been alone at the loft for an hour so she thought it was only right that she learned some more about the elusive Dean, the only things Bonnie knew for sure about him was his name Dean Samuel Winster, one night in the cell in his efforts to befriend Bonnie he reveled his name but that was all; she knew nothing else about him, where he came from and what exactly was he supernaturally that is, finding herself in the bathroom she came across the light- blue liquid sniffing it curiously nothing it was Oder less which didn't get her any closer to discovering who he was,_

" _Bonnie" Dean called out faintly tripping through the door on his knees, Bonnie rushed to the injured boy eyeing him suspiciously before lending him a hand up, " what happened to you?" Dean wrapped his arms around her neck as they made their way to the bed, "I was attacked! I didn't see em' I never saw who it was" Dean Swallows hard wincing in pain, _

_Bonnie examined his blood stained shirt, "I need to see it" Bonnie looked sympathetic to his pain, lifting his shirt she revealed a finely tuned body Dean, obviously kept in shape, "oooh, it's deep, you need snitches" Bonnie's face is crunched in pain, "there's a first-aid kit under the bed" Dean laid back on the bed, "I've never done this before… It may scare" Bonnie couched herself next to him, "it's a scar am' willing to live with" Dean looked at her adoring, Bonnie exhaled" I should get you something for the pain" Bonnie went to the kitchen bringing back some tequila taking a Hugh gulp she passed the bottle to Dean, "I'm sorry but this is gonna hurt", _

_Dean had fallen asleep from the tequila and pain, while Bonnie stood at the window realizing that she was no longer in mystic falls, Virginia; Dean had rescued her but where the hell was she… looking back at the sleeping Dean she noticed that his body was shaking, Dean sprung from his sleep rushing to the bathroom swallowing that light-blue liquid, Followed by Bonnie who watched his image change in between forms, "what are you, And where are we?" Bonnie asked frightened, Dean looked at her ashamed "I'm a shape-shifter… I was going to tell you I swear" Dean starts to walk towards Bonnie who backs away, "where are we Dean?" Bonnie asks still backing away from him, Dean See's this "I would never hurt you, Bonnie" Dean's features are vulnerable looking at her, " I have to go, people are looking for me" Bonnie gestures for the door, Dean rushes in front of her, " you can't, I need your help" Dean grabs his side in pain, " you should sit down, before you rip your snitches" Bonnie says concerned for him, " if you… just give me a chance to explain, please, I'll tell you everything" Dean's voice was sincere and reassuring, " how do I even know, what you'll tell me is the truth" Bonnie questions suspiciously, " Because, I'll never lie to you" those words sounded oddly familiar because she heard them once whispered upon her …. But Bonnie had trusted those words but she was cautions about Dean's, Bonnie sat hesitant when they suddenly heard a knock at the door….._

_**The Dad Reaction…seriously**_

Bonnie had gotten up from her peaceful sleep having smelt the delightful aroma coming from the kitchen, shooting down the stairs heading for the kitchen "Dad, that you?" Bonnie questioned before entering the kitchen; with his back facing her "Probably not the one you're were expecting, but you can call me daddy if you like" Damon looked at her from the side with joviality spotting her in his Christian Dior T-shirt smirking,

Bonnie advanced her way into the kitchen giving Damon the once over, he had obviously made himself comfortable with his shoes respectively placed at the back door and his button up hanging on the kitchen chair, "I let myself in, hope you don't mind…you like omelets right?" Damon turned to face Bonnie, who was approaching him with a suspicious look on her face "you cook?" Bonnie's expression shows surprise taking a seat on top of the counter,

"Of course, it's one of many talents" Damon is smug nodding at her chopping tomatoes, he eyes this unknowing look on her features "what are you thinking?" Damon felt this need that he always wanted to know what she was thinking he found her thoughts fascinated him beyond belief, " it's just that you surprise me, Salvatore that's all" Bonnie gleefully smiles at him,

" well, miss Bennett there's a lot you don't know about me" Damon says placing a chopped tomato in his mouth, " then, tell me something" Bonnie leans forward curiously looking at him,

"well I have these killer artist on my IPod, Justin Bieber, Taylor swift my gosh what a voice… and the Joebro virgins minus one" Damon placed his hand to his chest faking excitement, "your such an ass" Bonnie laughed slapping his arm "no, really I just love tweenie boppers" Damon pouted his face looking at her with a smirk creasing his cheek,

"Remind me why I like you again?" Bonnie asked swaying her head side to side with confusion written on her face, "Because just like Austin Powers, my Mojos the shit baby" closing his eyes Damon nodded smugly winking at her,

Damon steps in front of Bonnie placing his body in between her thighs "taste this" Damon fed the beautiful girl who was glaring at him for not being serious with details about himself, leaning forward Damon whispered something in Bonnie's ear that made her smile turning her features tender and optimistic,

Bonnie places a gentle kiss on those grinning lips wrapping him in her arms, pulling back "if you feel the sudden urge to set something on fire, I would really prefer it not be me this time" Damon had stressed the really, which only further made her smile pulling him back into her hungry mouth,

When she heard the keys enter the lock retreating from his lips, "what?" looking at her confused "shhh, I think that's my father" Bonnie is holding on to Damon's broad shoulders looking of fright,

"It's most defiantly your father" He says grinning "how do you know?" Bonnie squinting at him, "I heard his car pull up, vampire hearing" Damon says smirking, Bonnie slaps his chest "and you were just gonna let him walk in and catch us" Bonnie says in discovery pulling him by the back of his hair,

Damon shrugs innocently "what we're doing, this is perfectly innocent, now what I wanna do to you that wouldn't be innocent and your father probably wouldn't like it very much" Damon says happily placing a kiss on her neck,

"This is not the time for jokes, you have to get out of here" Bonnie is pushing Damon toward the door seeing her father enter, "Bonnie, I will sneak out of the house before your father sees me!" Damon says loudly, which hurries her father toward the kitchen,

"Daddy, your home" Bonnie Smiles at her father nervously, "yes, and it seems not a moment too soon" Philip is surgically taking Damon apart in his mind as he glared over the two of them, Damon was wearing a beater and jeans standing barefoot at his back door and all his precious daughter had on was an oversized mans T-shirt that wasn't his,

"I thought daddy was reserved for me" Damon whispers in her ear, which makes her elbow him the stomach, "either one of you two care to explain to me what's going on here?" Philip asks with his face held in contempt looking at Damon,

"huh, Damon was just leaving… that's all Dad", slipping on his shoes "Really, because I thought I getting ready to plow you on the counter" Damon grins pointing at the counter looking at her shocked features, seeing her father's face turn a burning red "get the hell outta my house now" Walking toward them Bonnie maneuvered her position so that she is standing in between them,

"Simmer down, I didn't touch her anywhere she didn't like" Damon says gleefully smirking "oh my god, seriously please go… just go" Bonnie shoves Damon out the door running her hands through her hair, "what! Me and your dad were bonding" Damon smirks leaving her porch gleeful,

"I never want to see that vail disrespectful… I NEVER want to see him again" Philip yells scolding Bonnie, who nods obediently at her father, "Bonnie, come to talk to me" Bonnie fights the air in frustration hanging her head low she drags herself to the Den where her father is sitting with a glass of scotch in hand, "thank you very fucking much, Damon Salvatore" Bonnie says under her breath taking a sit across from her father,

Night had come and Damon was sitting at the mystic grill on a bar stool enjoying a glass of bourbon, feeling a tap on his shoulder Damon turns around smiling that is until who sees who is standing behind him, "what Is it now, Elena" Damon smacks his teeth in annoyance stressing the syllables in her name, "I think it's really, in poor character that you would go after Bonnie, like this when you clearly have feeling for me" Elena's voice is tempting and sincere,

Damon scoffs blinking his eyes exasperated by how irritating she is becoming, "This is really becoming pathetic Elena, and for the absolute last time Bonnie is…. Real, what I feel for her is real" Damon features are pondering and profound looking at the glass in his hand, "I just don't believe that, Bonnie is my best friend and I know you Damon, you're a self-serving liar" Elena touches Damon's forearm, " not about her" Damon says with ferocity,

Damon looks down at her hand with a bored expression, "believe what you want, but I don't have time for insipid little girls who can't make up there fickle little minds" Damon retorts passive aggressive bored standing "that's mean, Damon" Elena eyes water and her feelings look hurt "no, mean is pitting two brothers against each other over some chick who you'll eventually realize you quickly become bored with… no wonder Stefan looks pooped all the time… and speaking of Stefan I wonder what he'd say if he were here right now" Damon cocks his brow smirking swallowing the last bit of his scotch; walking away smugly,

Stefan is buttoning up his checkered shirt as he opens the door expecting it to be Elena, smiling "hey Bonnie, Damon isn't here" Stefan says with his chest still exposed, "I didn't come to see Damon, and he's actually on my shit list… I came to see you" Bonnie says walking into the Salvatore house,

" what is this about Bonnie?" Stefan felt nervous and unsure of what could possibly bring her looking for him and his mind immediately went to thoughts of Elena and Damon and her wild behavior over the Damon and Bonnie situation,

"I consider us to be friends, so I just want us to continue to be friends regardless of what's going with me and your very immature brother… and Elena also" Bonnie shakes her head un-amused by Damon's actions from earlier, Stefan creases his brow, "Elena's only worried about you as am I, my brother can be a hand full" folding his arms across that perfectly shaped body he often kept covered unless he was home or intimate with Elena,

"And I appreciate that you guys care, but this is our decision" Bonnie says adamant, Stefan smiles "I'll talk to Elena, and Bonnie just be careful-" Bonnie pulls Stefan into a unexpected hug before he could warn her about Damon again; it was their first one and it was comfortable and familiar, Stefan smiled because it was nice to have Bonnie, as a friend he was happy that they had gotten passed their differences he was happy to not only associate her as just Elena's friend but his too… Stefan exhaled deeply when she released him from her arms, she thought about Elena's reaction to her and Damon and Stefan's been nothing but understanding with her mood swings,

"Stefan, you're a great guy slash vampire… and on a purely shallow note… wow" Bonnie waves her hands in front of Stefan's chest, Causing him to shoot fourth that shy smile that is so rarely seen, "alright, later Stef," Bonnie waved bye to him smiling warmly closing the door behind her,

Damon cruised through the side doors looking at Stefan suspiciously "never touch her again, she is something we will not share" Damon voice is very hostile towards Stefan, as he pours himself a drink, "calm down Damon, Bonnie and I are friends don't be so over possessive… it's not a good look" Stefan say slapping Damon shoulder, Damon smiles at his brother, "well, well, look who found a sense of humor" Damon creases his cheek in a smirk,

"So when did stalking become a part of your M.O." Stefan asks leaning against the wall, Damon shrugs happily at Stefan's chipper demeanor, "it became my M.O. around the same time, funny became yours" Damon's voice is sarcastic; Walking away from his brother smiling Damon got enjoyment sparring with his younger brother it shows that Stefan still cares enough about him to engage in their constant battle to be close again….

The Bennett residence Philip Bennett, was in the kitchen preparing dinner for he and Bonnie, while Bonnie was alone in the den hearing the light tapping at the front door, "I got it dad" Bonnie opened the door, to the grinning lips of Damon who went quickly for the kiss, knowing she was still probably pissed about his interaction with her father earlier, Bonnie steps on to the porch "My father said if he ever saw youu again,will kill you" Bonnie says it so-matter-fact, "He can try,but I'll just keep coming back like bad VD" he smiles t wiggling his eyebrows, _his sarcasm knows no bounds _she thought trying not smile at his childish behavior,

"You should go before my dad,sees you" Bonnie exhales deeply, "Where exactly is daddy dearest" Damon says peeking through the window, "Bonnie looks him over before answering, "He's cooking us dinner, why?" Bonnie was curious about his curiousity,"Because I feel...like if this relationship is going to work your father and I should become acquainted better" he says smiling at her gleefully, Bonnie laughs"After how my dad caught us this morning, he'd rather chew glass before he likes you" Bonnie is sarcastic playfully running her hand down his chest, "Well there are ways around that, if you know what I mean" Damon winks at her, " Absolutely not, you will not use compulsion on my father to get him to like you, if he's gonna like you it'll be the right way and not the Damon way" Bonnie shakes her head at him sternly.

Damon shrugs childishly "fine, but I make no promises" Damon cocks a brow at her, when the door opens, "Was I not clear, when I said I didn't want him here again" Philip says pulling Bonnie into the house, ", I just wanted to apologize for my crude behavior earlier, and I was hoping that we could start over" Damon is putting on the charm for Bonnie's father,apologies weren't _things Damon _were good at or did unless it achieved a goal for him in the end but he figured he'd try one if it meant he wouldn't have to sneak around with Bonnie,

Bonnie looked sweetly at Damon for trying though she know he only apologized for his own purposes, "Dad, since Damon is here you and he can start getting to know each other...over dinner" Bonnie shrugged innocently at her father, who's face was stern and disapproving looking at this all black wearing, leather jacket having older seemingly gentle male standing on his porch, who his daughter was obviously fond of... Philip didn't like to deny his daughter things but he just didn't like Damon; Philip frowned his mouth stepping aside, Damon stepped into the house smirking... Bonnie pulled Damon to the side as her dad went back into the kitchen, " Please, don't make me regret this" Bonnie pleads with him, Damon smirks deviously...

_**Enjoy and review or not totally your choice…. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**

_Reminder I'm telling two stories at the same time, one half past events that led to Damon/Bonnie… top half where they are now…_

_**Chapter 11- what do you have to offer**_

_Bonnie and Dean look at each other nervously, "Are you sure, whoever attacked you didn't follow you?" Bonnie asked eyeing the door and Dean suspiciously, Dean took Bonnie by the hand taking her to a isolated area in his loft, " get in" Dean gently said pushing her inside, " I can help you" Bonnie stopped posturing herself firmly in her tracks grabbing him by his biceps, " No, you're still too weak from what happened, and I'm not gonna put you in danger" Dean placed his hand to her face, which made her back away ;because Dean has been making it clear that he had developed some kind of attraction and feelings for her, feelings she couldn't return,_

_The knocking at the door was becoming a forceful pounding "somebody's eager" Bonnie sarcastically said nervous, "just stay here, I won't let her you" Dean said shutting the door quickly rushing toward the front door, "DEAN, DEAN, HER WHO?" Bonnie shouted banging on the door, as Dean charged toward the door, it came shattering toward him, knocking him to the ground, "Bonnie, I came… Bonnie where are you?" Damon called urgently looking around the loft for the girl lost to him,_

_Dean stood a pissed expression screened on his features "the famous Damon" thunder struck the sky as Damon over looked Dean as one more obstacle in his way, Damon exhaled tiresome "since you already know my name, I'll assume you know why I' am here than" Damon smirked grimly at Dean, who was flashing a sinister look himself, "yes, and I'm not gonna let you take her" Dean said hostile taking a defense stance against the unusually calm Damon who looked like he was ready to pounce at any moment,_

_"One last chance, where is she?" Damon's voice was mincing like a whisper, as he lowered his eyes changing into full fledged vampire swiftly grabbing Dean by his arrogant little neck squeezing his fingertips on his throbbing juggler, Dean's hazel pearls were a bright sunburst red, hanging in the air choking to breathe as he held on to Damon's forearms, "WHERE IS SHE?" Damon's voice roared along with the thunder and lightning,_

_Dean started to convulse in Damon's grip shaking loosely, Damon lost his grip on Dean's throat backing away; Damon wasn't exactly sure what was happening before his eyes but when the stranger stood, Damon was looking at a mirror image of himself, "before I rip your heart out, cool trick…I must say I'm quite a looker" Damon said in typical Damon humor,_

_Bonnie heard the muffled noise but she couldn't make out what was happening, hearing things get quiet she started to bang on the door again, Damon and Dean tussled around the room... Damon throws Dean against the back wall by the window his body crushing the wooden coffee table, taking his attention away from Dean , Damon focused, " hey, Dean… open this door" Damon smiled momentarily distracted from hearing that lovely soft feisty voice,_

_Damon felt the sharp heart wrenching pain of the wood pierce his back," see I came" Damon's mind was flashing with images of the beautiful girl as he came spearing to the ground, Dean had charged toward Damon with so much force that he knocked both of them through the thin picture window, while the rain poured from the sky feverishly, as both Damon's laid there stiff and unmoving each bleeding from significant wounds sustained during their battle, one had landed squarely in front of the building and the other a few feet away in the shadows behind the buildings dumpsters,_

_A man in all black jumps out of the back of a white van joined by two other individuals, "get them both" the man says pulling out his small Samsung cell phone, "we found him, but there's a problem because I'm not sure which one he actually Is, I'm sending you a picture now" the voice on the other end "take them both and get out of there now" Katherine urgently says through the phone this situation of the two Damon's just guaranteed her power over the defiant Bonnie,_

_Bonnie had grown tired of not being in control, so she had blow the doors off its hinges seeing the loft in shambles and the broken window, she found that she was worried about Dean, for the first time since she's met him; rushing to the window she saw nothing blow her, backing away from the wrecked window Bonnie hurried from the loft….._

_**The uninvited Dinner guest **_

Bonnie sat there uncomfortable and nervous in between her father and Damon, she knew that Damon very often had diarrhea of the mouth sharing details that didn't need to shared and she was very on edge because her father clearly was not to keen on Damon or his charms; Philip watched distrusting of this older male who was interested in his seventeen your old daughter, "something wrong with the food, Damien" Philip asked smugly purposely getting his name wrong,

"It's Damon, Dad" Bonnie corrects her father looking at Damon "No, it's just that I'm on a liquid diet" Damon smirks at Bonnie who kicks him in the sheen, "what do you, mean by that" Philip asks curiously seeking any and all information, "it's just that I prefer something of a 98.6 variety" Damon wiggled his brows, as Bonnie shook her head rubbing her hand against her temple, Damon wasn't going to make this easy for them he'd make this as difficult as possible,

Before Philip could wrap his mind around what Damon, is actually saying, the door bell sounds clearing Philip from the table, "are you crazy, or are you purposely trying to let my dad in your little secret" Bonnie said frustrated through clenched teeth, "yes I'm completely crazy, plus am just returning the favor…. Because it's so not on purpose that he keeps calling me Damien" Damon says sarcastic cutting into his stake stuffing a piece in his mouth "oh, you do eat" Bonnie says mockingly,

seeing Damon features tense up, as her father returned followed by Tyler, "I was sorry to hear about your father" Philip says offering his condolences to Tyler who merely nodded at Philip still unable and unwilling to talk about the passing of his father, "Jonathan, was a good friend" Philips pats the uncomfortable Tyler on the back, eyeing the twisted expression on Damon's face, " I just came by to drop off these forms, for my mom" Tyler says gruffly scarcely eyeing a cozy Bonnie and Damon,

"why, don't you join us," Philip offers joyfully, "Dad, I'm pretty sure Tyler's busy…isn't that right Tyler" Bonnie looks at Tyler stern nodding lightly for him to leave, Tyler smiles boastful "Bonnie, of course I'm not doing anything, I always have time for you" Tyler cozily took the spot next to her, Bonnie through her hands over face, "this couldn't possibly go wrong" Bonnie mumbled under her breath,

Tyler and Philip were discussing sports and completely leaving Damon out of there cheerful little male bonding, but that didn't bother Damon not one bit; but the more Tyler talked the faster Damon stuffed food into his mouth holding it in the corners of his jaws extremely annoyed by Tyler's presence at dinner, and his oh so fascinating tales of his and Bonnie's childhood memories as if he were the only one to shared a past with her,

"Tyler, how is the football going?" Philip asked intriguingly smiling at Tyler, Bonnie rolled her eyes because her father was being blatantly rude to Damon ignoring him but that he didn't seem to care, Damon only ever twitched when Tyler, would touch Bonnie while reminiscing over the past, "yeah, Timmy how goes the team" Damon said spiting food into Tyler's face, Tyler stood wiping his forehead agitated "Dude, maybe you should shallow your food" Philip stood along with Tyler, Damon eyed them both, " whoops" Damon retorted with a big smirk on his cheek showering both of them with food,

"Excuse us, we'll be right back" Bonnie Grabbed Damon by the hand pulling him the table leading him to the den like a child being reprimanded by a parent, Damon saw that she was freaking out because things weren't going exactly as planned, "what is the matter with you, you spite food in my father's face" Bonnie said her words in an unbelieving tone, "I don't like Timmy, I feel this urge to rip his head off… and your sperm donor is just… well annoying" Damon says so-matter-fact,

Bonnie throws her hands up walking back to the kitchen, everyone was back seated awkwardly everyone expect for Damon who whistled bored at Philip who was going over tales of how Tyler and Bonnie go back to the sandbox, "you two were so cute together, I had kind of hoped you two would be together by now" Philip happily smiling warmly at his daughter, "well don't worry sir, I'm working on it" Tyler said smiling at Bonnie, whose attention quickly shifted to Damon whose expression revealed that if looks could kill Tyler would be dead,

"Dad, this whole me and Tyler thing is like trying to beat a dead horse" Bonnie said sternly looking at her father, "and why's that sweetie, Tyler has prospects a bright future ahead of him…" Philip looked at Damon who was seething, "and what exactly do you Mr. Salvatore have, to offer my daughter besides a good time?" Philip's tone was insulting and rude,

Damon sat there for a moment and thought what it was exactly did he have to offer, what did he contribute to society _besides murdering people, drinking and torturing his brother_, "A fucking good time" Damon said with repentance adding a smirk, Philip furrowed his brow clenching his jaw leaving the table, "Dad" Bonnie called after her father nervously, "Dude, your such a dick" Tyler looked at Damon with patience, " call me Dude, one more time I'm gonna reach across this table and snap your neck" Damon says firmly eyeing Tyler with irritation,

Bonnie hears her father cock his raffle charging toward the kitchen, Bonnie chants something under her breath and within seconds the kitchen door swung closed on her father keeping him from entering, "well, that concludes this awesome dinner", Bonnie rolls her mossy green gems sarcastically helping a seated Tyler up and out the back door, "could you, just wait for me on the porch… while I go try to prevent my father from having a stroke" Bonnie asked Damon who was sitting there all nonchalant like her father hadn't gone to get his gun and was coming back in to shot him,

Damon leaned against the door although he didn't need too; he listened in on Bonnie and Philip who were having a pretty intense argument about him, "He's disrespectful… I don't like him he's beneath you… Don't you see you can do better than some asinine idiot" Philip screamed at the top of his lungs, "you don't even know him dad, and I happen to like that asinine idiot" Bonnie said with zeal, " I'm warning you little girl, you are not to see him anymore… and that is final" Philip yelled sternly heading back upstairs,

Damon stood on Bonnie's back porch, hearing her approach Damon doesn't turn around, "This was a mistake, I should of never let myself get close to you" Damon sounded disgusted as he said the words, "so why did you?" Bonnie asked stunned by his admission, "because, I was bored I needed a challenge and you were it" Damon said these words with such ease that they almost rang true planting a smirk to his cheek, Bonnie slaps Damon across the face going back into the house; Damon rubbed his cheek as if her hit actually hurt, he felt sick as he turned to walk away choking on his last words to that fiery angel whose heart he was aching for,

Bonnie had snuck out of the house to meet Caroline, at the mystic grill to talk, she needed to cool off, she and Caroline were sitting in Bonnie's car drinking a bottle of tequila she took from home, "he said he was bored and needed a challenge" Bonnie took a big swig from the bottle, "I knew Damon was a psychopath, but I never figured him for stupid" Caroline caressing Bonnie's forearm supportively, "he is stupid" Bonnie slurred her words, seeing Stefan walking up to the mystic grill doors; Bonnie stumbled out of the car" Stefan, hey Stefan come here" Bonnie held onto the door waving Stefan over,

Stefan walked over to Bonnie and he could tell that she was obviously drunk and a smile priced those tight lips as he reached for Bonnie who wrapped her arms around his thick neck, "your brother is a jerk, big stupid jerk" Bonnie laid her head on Stefan's chest holding him, Stefan held onto her firmly thinking that she was extra precious when she was drunk, "I know… (Stefan looked over to Caroline) so what did my big jerk brother do?" Stefan caressed Bonnie's back smiling, "I don't really have all the details but she's pretty upset about it" Caroline shrugged,

Bonnie lifted her head from Stefan's Chest, "you smell good" Stefan smiled again, Bonnie was always capable of making the people around her smile, "you meeting Elena here?" Caroline asked Stefan who was swaying side to side with Bonnie, "yeah, she should be here any minute" Stefan curled his lips in a worried fashion looking at the bottle of tequila in the cup holder of the car, "I'm not drunk I promise, just put her in the back seat I'll get her home safely" Caroline smiled at Stefan warmly; Stefan helped Bonnie into the back seat, Bonnie looked him square In the eyes, "your brothers an ass" she says laying back down, " thanks Stefan, bye Stefan" Caroline said pulling away,

Stefan had gone into the mystic grill to await Elena's arrival,

Damon was in front of the fireplace with a glass of bourbon in hand he was painfully drunk and he looked sick to his stomach; Stefan barged through the den doors, "what is Damon, what happen… why, did you call me here?"Stefan asked urgent, Damon didn't turn to look at Stefan, "have a seat" Damon tapped the spot next to him, "what do wont Damon, is there a new threat I need to know about?" Stefan's voice became low and stern almost like an authority figure, "nope, I just needed to talk a friend or brother but you'll do" Damon looked Stefan up and down in a displeasing manner,

Stefan looked unsure of what to make of what was happening, "you texted me emergency, so that you could talk" Stefan's mouth hung open looking at the older Salvatore, "why else would text you… to come home, so that could bore me to death" Damon's tone was serious and sarcastic all at the same time, Stefan brushes off Damon's words he could tell his brother was obviously upset about something and this was his way of dealing with it,

"Tell me what is it that put you in such a pleasing mood?" Stefan asked pouring himself a drink, Damon swallows his bourbon, "I sort of ended things with the little witch" Damon turned his graze away from his brother whose look showed that he wasn't surprised, "and since your good at this whole… I'm sensitive crap, I figured I get some—"Stefan looked at Damon, who was unwilling to spill his trailed off words, "advice, the word is advice" Stefan creased his brow at the immature Damon, "yeah that…. So what do got for me" Damon prompted sitting up,

"I actually need to know, what exactly happened before I can help you" although Stefan had gotten somewhat of idea from his talk with Bonnie, Damon smirked considering his options but of the two of them Damon knew that Stefan was the more open with his feelings very much like a girl; Stefan could be very submissive un-vampire like in Damon's book because they had a choice to live through their emotions or shut them off which Damon had opted for but his feeling were resurfacings,

"The details aren't important" Damon leaned back into the chair, "well your my brother and I know you so… here is my advice, try not being such a dick next time" Stefan swallowed his drink standing in front of a smirking Damon, "Stefan cracks another funny, that's two now in the past century, we should alert Guinness worlds records" Damon says sarcastic also standing, "Don't text me emergency unless we have an actual emergency" Stefan says gesturing to walk away, "why, interrupt a hot date with Elena" Damon said grinning,

" actually yeah" Stefan nods crossing his arms, " she'll get over, I hate to break it to Stef, but she's only with you because she can't have all of this" Damon smacked his teeth together with a devilish smirk on his cheek leaving the room; he always had to have that last word when he and Stefan shared banter,

It had been a week since Damon had graced the front steps of the beautiful little witches porch, he hadn't expected to miss her like he did it was a constant agony being away from the smart savvy girl; who was giving meaning to his life again, for the first in a long time he longed for something other than some selfish woman who never had the proper time for him because she was too busy trying to keep her wicked clutches in his brother;

but Bonnie was strictly his no brother to brother rivalry over Bonnie, because if he had to share her with anyone he might just kill them, Damon didn't want for many things because he could have anything expect the one thing he always felt alluded him one time too many, Damon couldn't say that he loved her but he also couldn't say that he wouldn't love her either because if there was one thing Damon knew is that (_love is never easy_) especially for a homicidal vampire with emotional trust issues, but he was trying to make an effort this time around,

Bonnie stepped onto the porch still very pissed at him, and before she could speak Damon placed his chilled finger to her lips, his body firmly in front of her his five 'feet Nine inches towering over her, "what brings you here, run out people to be bored with "Bonnie's voice was Sarcastic; Staring straight ahead very stoic,

"I only said that because I don't feel like I deserve you… Elena, Caroline and Stefan don't trust me with you for obvious reasons, and I made it impossible for your father to ever like me" Damon hung his head low still towering over her, Bonnie looked straight ahead at his Adams apple, "why do you care what they think, the only thing that matters is what I think… and yeah this whole you and me is pretty damn strange and weird but it's happening" Bonnie inhaled his bourbon scent closing her mossy green eyes, " reach in my pocket" Damon says shyly; Bonnie reaches into his leather jacket pocket, "nope, not that pocket" Damon smirks with his head still raised above hers taping his thigh,

Bonnie had pulled out a small note smiling, "everything you need to know" Damon said quickly leaving from her line of view, Damon hadn't written anything since he was a human, a young naïve lovesick boy, but what he wanted to say he felt that these simple words wouldn't come out right and he wanted Bonnie, to know where he stood when it came to the two of them,

Bonnie sat on her bed scared and excited to open the note because she never knew what to expect from Damon, so she exhaled heavily opening the note which had two simple words written, "I care" Bonnie laid on the bed, and watching her was that pitch black crow sitting on the window seal ….

**Enjoy review or not totally your choice…. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**I own nothing all**__**characters**__**belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_two stories same time/ thanks for reviews/ last the two stories are about collide soon… I this crazy sense to scrap the whole chapter..._

_**Chapter 12- I was promised to her**_

_Damon sat across from Katherine strapped to a chair she had him pumped with vervain , watching her drink the very thing she was depriving him of, "hungry Damon" Katherine asked in taunting tone… Damon swallowed weakly looking over at her with great contempt, "not even a little, whore" Damon said examining the room, "oh Damon, Damon, defiant to the end… that's really a stupid quality to have but you'll learn that soon enough, I give you a day or two" Katherine said over exaggerating how good the blood was,"oh you promise" Damon retorted weakly rolling his eyes he was being a smartass,_

"_Just tell me how to find the witch…. And you can have all the blood you want come on Damon I take no pleasure in doing this to you, if you help me I promise no harm will come to her" Katherine said sweetly trying to manipulate Damon, who only smirks at her, "go to hell Katherine, you'll have to kill me before I tell anything… you crazy bitch" Damon spat back at her angrily, "fine be that way, but if the council actually gets there hands her without my interference she'll be the end of us all" Katherine said desperate slamming her palms down on the table, _

"_What are you talking about?" Damon curiously he wasn't used to seeing Katherine look or sound desperate, "this little witch that you're so fond of, is capable of killing every supernatural being… that's why the council wants to use her and then kill her" Katherine replied taking a seat on Damon's lap caressing him, "Do you see now Damon, why I have to find her first… I can get her to protect us" Katherine voice was low and manipulating, "and then after she protects us…. You'll kill her" Damon looked her square in those dark cold eyes, "well of course she is a danger to us as long she's alive…. With her gone we can finally be together again that's what you want right Damon" Katherine put a small peck on his lips, _

_Damon leaned back, "I actually want you Katherine, and I mean this… to go fuck yourself" Damon snatched his face away from Katherine, "get him out of my face…and keep giving the him vervain or he'll kill you" Katherine ordered the man who was clearly under compulsion, the guy throw Damon back into the cell next to dean's, who was laying chained to silver his imagine was shifting between that of Damon and himself, "what the fuck is wrong with you?" Damon asked Dean who was pretending to sleep, _

"_I'm a hybrid… I'm not supposed to be able to switch from human to human form, only into animals" Dean said rolling his eyes at Damon, "so how do fit into the psycho bitches plans…shifter" Damon asked intrigued trying to put all the pieces together, "I let Katherine find me, I let her think she was using me to get at Bonnie… but I needed to find her to protect her" Dean looked intensely at Damon who was looking at him untrustworthy, "why?" Damon slouched on the floor across from Dean, "Because I was promised to her"; Damon looked baffled by this revelation turning his head away from Dean," if you get this silver off me, I'll let you feed on me… and we can protect Bonnie together" Dean looked sincerely at Damon, _

_Damon laughs, "You think I'm stupid, you tired to kill me" Damon says so-matter-factly, "true but you also tried to kill me, and I know you're not strong enough to beat Katherine yourself, so you need me" Dean says cocky looking at Damon, "or I could just kill" Damon replied so frank, "And what good would that do" Dean asks rolling his eyes, "It'll make me feel better" Damon said sarcastic smirking, " the longer we stay locked up here, the more danger she's in" Dean said showing that he had developed feelings for the beautiful girl who he was promised too, _

_Damon furrowed his brow at Dean he didn't like that he was crushing on something that was obviously off limits, Damon didn't like thinking of Bonnie as property but he had fallen so hard for the young witch that he couldn't ever fathom that she would belong to someone else, especially since this clown seems to think he was promised to the witch and it made Damon think who was Bonnie promised too, _

" _Do we have a deal" Dean asked interrupting Damon's thoughts, "I need to feed first, I don't trust you so if you try anything I'll rip your heart out" Damon said his last words viciously biting down into Dean's wrist, Damon knew that Katherine was dangerous and Damon didn't like that he had to depend on this ass clown but he had to for Bonnie, she is the only reason why Damon won't kill Dean yet, anyways…._

_Stefan opened the door to a soaking wet Bonnie, who was shivering at the Salvatore residence; he looked shocked and surprised to see her standing there alone without Damon, "Bonnie" Stefan said as she collapsed into his arms dropping the cell phone that was held tightly in her grip, Stefan lifted her into his arms holding her close to his chest she looked like she was near death, _

"_Elena" Stefan called gruffly, Elena rushed to Stefan who was leaning over Bonnie caressing her lovingly "grab blankets, NOW" Stefan yelled because Elena was frozen in shock at seeing her best friend back and in bad shape, "Elena" Stefan said again shooing her from the room, "you're gonna be okay Bonnie, I promise" Stefan said comforting rubbing his hand gently on her cheek, Elena returned with the blankets "here… is she gonna be okay Stefan?" Elena asked frightful, Stefan wrapped Bonnie in the blankets not removing his eyes from the young witch,_

"_And where is Damon?" Elena asked looking around, "I don't know, But Bonnie had this in hand when she passed out" Stefan hands Elena the cell phone, "what the hell happened?" Elena asked feeling completely lost and unless, Stefan only kept his attention on Bonnie and thoughts of where the hell his brother was he couldn't give Elena the reassurance she needed at the moment he had to give Bonnie his full attention, _

_Then suddenly the phone rang Stefan and Elena looked each other momentarily before he took the phone answering, "hello!"…_

_**The I love you… is not always I love you?**_

Caroline had summoned Bonnie and Elena to the mystic grill to discuss the rift in the two girls relationship, Caroline wasn't used to both of them fighting, it was Elena and Caroline who had their differences and Bonnie was the one stuck in the middle of the them but the roles were reversed and Caroline just wasn't use to playing middle man, Bonnie was much better at keeping the peace,

"oookay, I guess I'll start you two need to make up already… it's stupid to fight over some jack off like Damon Salvatore" Caroline gritted her teeth as she said Damon's name looking from both Bonnie and Elena who sat barely looking at each other, "I was only trying to look out for you" Elena spoke tucking hair behind her ear engaging Bonnie with those brown eyes,

"nobody asked you too, I decide who I want and don't want in my life Elena not you" Bonnie said intensely looking at her best friend who she loved like a sister, "Good that you're talking, but let's bring the hostility down a bit" Caroline said in dry humor clasping her hands together,

"Your right, I had no right to try and tell you not to trust Damon or even like him…. But I figured after everything that happened between you two that it was just a bad idea" Elena said remorsefully grabbing Bonnie hands, "I don't worry about all that stuff….with… well you know but I really appreciate that you care" Bonnie squeezed Elena's hand pulling her into a hug, "see Damon Salvatore, should never ever come in-between you two he's not worth it" Caroline's voice was chipper at the reunion of her two best friends,

Just as Damon took a sit square in the middle of Bonnie and Elena, "what is this that I hear about me coming in between you two…? And Caroline ouch consider me hurt" Damon said smirking putting a hand to his chest, "it's nothing concerns you, this was a private convo… and you can go away" Caroline said trying to get rid of Damon, "Umm no, why so in a rush to get rid of me Caroline… it wasn't too long ago that you really enjoyed our time together" Damon said winking at her laughing, "Don't remind me" Caroline rolled blue marbles disgusted,

"now back to you two, let me be the first to say I would never want to come in between you two, unless I was Cumming between you "Damon said gleefully looking Bonnie square in her mossy green gems with those piercing bright blue, "your disgusting" Elena said twisting her lips up at him, Damon parted his lips to say something insulting, "that's enough Damon" Stefan retorted taking his seat next to Elena "Captain buzz kill right on time" Damon smacked his teeth sarcastic smirking at Stefan, who only rolled his eyes placing his firm lips to Elena's who was eyeing Damon who had traveled his pale blue to Stefan's and Bonnie's hands interlocking acknowledging each other,

"You're a pig" Carolina said leaving the table, "Oh I hate you too darling…. next time try not being so desperate" Damon retorted towards her backside while Bonnie slapped his chest following after Caroline, "I really can't stand that you two are some freaky little weird couple….and I really, really don't like him" Caroline said clenching her fist, "well don't feel bad, I can't stand him most days either" Bonnie said laughing wrapping her arm around Caroline,

Elena made her way over too Bonnie and Caroline who was adjacent the bar and girls restroom, "what's funny?" Elena asked unsurely, "I was wishing Bonnie had finally came to her senses and realized that Damon is a worthless Dick" Caroline said snidely with a sarcastic undertone, as Damon scrunched his face at the table listening to their conversation, " you shouldn't eavesdrop" Stefan said eyeing his brother, "and you should have a personality.. But you don't" Damon shrugged his shoulders indifferently,

"that's pretty funny… and if you really like Damon I can learn to get use to it" Elena says pulling Bonnie into a comforting hug with a slight smile gracing her lips, while Bonnie locked eyes with a smiling Damon who heading outside, Caroline watched as Bonnie quickly released Elena, and Caroline noticed Damon leaving, "umm, I'll talk to you guys later" Bonnie said heading for the doors leaving the grill, "where's Damon?" Elena asked curiously, "I don't know, I try not to notice Damon" Caroline shrugged heading towards a working Matt,

Damon pulled the unsuspecting Bonnie into the shallow corner of the mystic grill planting a kiss on her heart-shaped lips, "a worthless dick, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Damon asked holding his hand at the nape of her neck sensually looking at her, "you called her desperate " Bonnie shot back playfully, Damon moans before speaking" well… she started it" Damon said shrugging, "maybe next time, Try saying something less offensive " Bonnie smiled warmly at Damon rubbing the lip gloss from his mouth,

Clasping his hand with Bonnie's, "you don't... Really think am a dick do you?" Damon asked shyly, Bonnie looked baffled and unsure, "ah, yeah pretty much…. But your defiantly not worthless" Bonnie said sweetly at Damon, "for that you deserve a piggy back ride" Damon turned so that Bonnie could get on his back, "no, no" Bonnie said shaking her head, "come on let daddy give you ride, and if you're really good you can ride the other Damon too" Bonnie playfully slapped Damon's back laughing she _thought he sure had a way with words_, as Damon nodded his head for her to get on and she did with much reservation,

Later that evening the sun was barely setting in the blue sky, while Bonnie lay upside down on her bed with her earphones in listening to _Brian McKnight- Back at one, _as Damon lay upside down beside her penetrating her with his sparkling blue marbles, he rolled over so that her body was perfectly underneath his as he preceded to trail his chilled finger tip down her warm caramel cheek,

his eyes glossed over completely armored with her and he couldn't understand these enchanted feelings rushing through his body he calming sense of peace it was too almost overwhelming to explain he couldn't comprehend why it was the little witch that gave ease to his un-life it was downright ludicrous that she struck such powerful emotion in him,

"I think… I hate you" Damon's voice was shallow and he looked utterly vulnerable, before speaking Bonnie searched his eyes for some semblance as to where his admission was heading, "why?" Bonnie asked fascinated twirling a finger through the back of Damon's messy black hair, "I think hate you, because I want you, because I feel this need to be near you, because I want you more than I should, because I need you" Damon looked at her intensely and he didn't know what kind of reaction to expect for this unpredictable young women placing a kiss on her shoulder, " then, I hate you too", Bonnie straddled Damon sitting on his lap as he put his fingers through her brownish hair that was cascading down her back, "why are you looking at me like that?" Bonnie asked curiously looking at his soft delicate features trailing her finger across his lips,

"Because you're like forbidden fruit, and I just have to have you…would you let me" Damon asked softly trailing his finger down her supple caramel neck; Damon knew what he was asking of her was inappropriate and wrong but he needed to taste her, he needed to have her blood be a part of him again, Bonnie's mind flashed back to the night Damon had almost killed her in a fit of rage directed at Emily,

Damon saw the look of fear dancing around those mossy green eyes that had flecks of brown in them, "that was stupid of me…" Damon said understanding her reservation his hands crowning her oval face, Bonnie exhaled deeply, "Don't, I trust you" Bonnie said leading his head to the exquisite nape of her neck,

Bonnie Gasped as Damon's fangs broke into her flesh stinging like fire there was an anguish that shoot through every sense of her body it was of pleasure and pain it was like having hot chocolate before its cooled down it burns you up at first and then leaves you feeling warm and satisfied, she griped her nails in his back as her smooth caramel skin became a ruby red; the sweet taste of her blood correlated through him sitting his body a blaze, Damon had the desire to bite a little deeper and much more harder,

The bed begin to shake as Bonnie felt overwhelmed as Damon sucked on her, Bonnie was still straddling Damon as they started to levitate; Damon pulled back looking at the beautiful girl as they slowly spun around in the air, and without hesitation Damon bit down into his ivory wrist he wanted her to share a part of him too, Bonnie inhaled slowly placing her heart shaped lips on his wrist sucking delicately, everything begin to go dizzy in their minds evading each other's thoughts sharing a state of conscious,

they felt the forbidden desires that they wanted more they had to have more, it was dangerous to feel such passion and want for one single person, with every women before Bonnie, he'd never felt such emotion in all his human or vampire life he wanted her so bad that it hurt, Damon also felt that Bonnie had never fully opened herself up enough to let anyone in like she had with him he surprisingly felt honored and worthy for once,

Bonnie hung her head back scrunching her features her body was surging needing to release its self and without noticing her sheer curtains were on fire, a slow burn was taking place, yet neither could untangle themselves from what was happening,

Philip rushed to his Daughter room after a neighbor called having seen the smoke and fire from their home, "Bonnie" Philip banged on the door, "Da-Dad" Bonnie moaned out incoherent with her eyes closed lustfully lost in the rapture of her and Damon sharing blood, "BONNIE" Philip yelled kicking the door, "Daddy" Bonnie asked again, "YES" Philip and Damon both yell out,

Falling down on the bed blood dripping from their mouths, Bonnie saw the fire, "shit, shit" Bonnie said panicked, "calm down, I got it" Damon said stumping the fire out _Damon thought to himself that he was happy it wasn't him that was fire this time, _"screw the fire, my father heard you… why do think he's not banging anymore" Bonnie said sarcastic and urgent_, "_oh pick me ,pick meI know, I know… he went to get his gun "Damon said raising his hand mockingly like a child, "you're not funny" Bonnie said looking herself over in the vanity wiping the blood from her mouth and neck; Bonnie rubbed her neck not seeing any marks,

"Amazing isn't it" Damon pressed his body against hers traveling his finger sensually down her slender neck where he had bitten her, "yeah" Bonnie's voice was a whisper while they stared at each other intensely from the mirror two souls connected, when Philip kicked the door open aiming his shot-gun at Damon, "get away from daughter, now and what the hell is going on in here?" Philip said grimly pointing his gun at a smirking Damon, who still had blood on his mouth,

" we were having a bloodsucking good time" Damon said sarcastic and convincing, Bonnie looked at him like she couldn't fathom why Damon say that to her father, "you just like pissing him off, don't you" Bonnie asked looking at Damon shrugging, "now I told you I didn't want this son of a bitch back in my house" Philip shot off angry ignoring what Damon said, "first you didn't know my mother, and she wasn't a total bitch… but my father would probably disagree" Damon said jokingly,

Philip looked at his daughter ignoring Damon, "put the gun down Dad please, you're not really shot him" Bonnie reached her hand out to her father, "oh I'm not…I made myself clear Bonnie, and you defied me, having him here in your room, in my house…. I want him out" Philip looked straight at Damon, who was leaning against the wall nonchalant, "Dad, I'm seventeen, you can't tell me who I can and can't see" Bonnie shot back challenging, "No wrong, as long as you live under my roof you will do as I say" Philip said stern,

"Then I guess we have a problem" Bonnie replied furrowing her brow, Damon held his hand at that "I have a solution Phil, she's more than welcome to stay with me… I get awfully lonely at night" Damon said smiling at Philip, who was examining the room,

"like hell, I will I let that happen…you already have her practically slutting around with you" Philip said snidely, pissing off Damon who grabbed Philip by the throat squeezing the life from him, "apologize, before your daughters an orphan" Damon's voice was mincing and furious looking at a gasping Philip who was dangling in the air frighten at seeing the real Damon Salvatore,

"Damon, let go… Damon" Bonnie grabbed Damon by his forearm pulling him back; Damon flared his nostrils letting Philip go roughly, "nobody talks about you like that, nobody" Damon said leaving furiously he knew it was a mistake to reveal himself like that to her father but he had to defend her honor, as Bonnie watched him leave she held her father who looked bewildered holding onto his throat,

The Salvatore Boarding house was quite and Damon was enjoying a drink but the beating heart approaching the front door quicken him too it, Damon opened the door swiftly, "what's wrong?" Damon asked looking at the beautiful girl standing on his porch who looked devastated….

As the door closed behind Bonnie, a black van parked outside the Salvatore Residence with a small man, who placed a call, "I've found her, what do you want me to do?" The small man nodded his head pulling off…

**_enjoy :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't anything all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith **_

_**Chapter 13- Sparkled like fireflies**_

"_Hey somebody, get in here now" Dean yelled and yanked at the cell, "what's your problem" the man said rushing taking a look at the face down Damon cautiously stepping toward the cell, "what happened to him?" the man said stepping away from the cell gesturing for the door," hey where are you going, you need to help him, come closer" Dean said waving the man to come closer to the cell, "Katherine said I'm suppose to get her if anything happens" The man replied warily at Dean unsure of what to do, _

"_Hey, if he dies before you get Katherine, she'll kill you" Dean said urgently, the thick man took one step hesitantly closer to the cell, "screw this" Damon said swiftly charging for the cell gripping the man by his thick throat, "give me the keys" Damon growled as the thick guy shakily dropped the keys in Damon's palm and in one quick motion Damon snapped his neck, "you were suppose to wait, and you didn't have to kill him" Dean retorted annoyed by Damon rushing the plan, _

_Damon smiled amused by Dean, "you were taking too long, and also I can leave you in your cell" Damon replied sarcastic, which made Dean rethink his position in confronting Damon at this point, "you wouldn't" Dean squinted at Damon trying to read his intentions as Damon unlocked his own cell twirling the keys eyeing the cell that held Dean whose face was scrunched, "oh lighten up Douche, I mean Dean" Damon said unlocking the cell releasing Dean from the silver chains, _

"_Let's go save our girl" Dean replied rushing from the cell followed closely by Damon who didn't like the words that had the nerve to grace his lips, slamming Dean against the wall Damon held his forearms at Dean's neck, " explain to me and give details, about how your promised to her" Damon asked the question because it had been confusing and nagging at him since Dean revealed his real motivation for clinging to the little witch Damon's witch, "we don't have time for this Vamp" Dean was barely able to get the words out, "make time" Damon's voice rouse a little louder than he had intended he sounded desperate ,_

" _you have to let go first" Dean asked, Damon studied his features before backing away Dean who rubbing his throat leaning against the wall in the narrow hallway, " our families are connected " Dean said leaning against the wall as Damon prepared to hear what he knew would the worst news of his vampire life because whatever Dean reveals it'll change he and Bonnie's Relationship , _

_meanwhile at the Salvatore boarding house Stefan was preparing to give the unconscious Bonnie his blood again, and out of the blue she springs up screaming, "Bonnie, your fine it's okay your safe" Stefan said holding onto her shoulders, frighten for a second Bonnie pulled Stefan to her hugging him very tightly, "Stefan, we have to go Now I know Damon is" Bonnie said still holding onto Stefan holding her as while, "we will, but I need to make sure your okay, humor me Damon would never forgive me-" Stefan said pulling back from her embrace holding his hands to her face, _

"_I'm fine Stefan, but Damon may not be especially since it's that bitch Katherine that has him" Bonnie said viciously looking into Stefan's smoldering jewels with her mossy Green his brooded brow remained unfazed by her admission that Katherine was involved in this situation, "I know" Stefan kept his hands at her cheek bones, "then we have to go now Stefan, before she hurts him to get to me" Bonnie spoke in a pleading voice at Stefan turning her cheek into his chilled palm, _

"_Katherine called I know she's planning a trap for you… so I'll go alone and get Damon" Stefan said staring at her intensely, "Stefan, I can't let you go alone…. Plus am not gonna let you leave me here to go up against that crazy bitch alone" Bonnie Said placing her hand to his cheek as well, "Damon would kill me if something happens to you" Stefan said softly looking at her, Elena watched from the shadows sensing that Stefan maybe cared a little too deeply for her best friend,_

"_Bon, you're up" Elena walked into the den pretending that she hadn't been watching from the moment Bonnie wrapped Stefan in her grip, "yeah" Bonnie exhaled deeply as Elena greeted Bonnie in a hug, "I hate to cut our reunion short but…me and Stefan have to go" Bonnie said standing, "Bonnie, you should let me handle this, you and Elena stay here and wait-"Stefan stopped talking suddenly as Bonnie swung her hands in front of Him, "no, I'm going with you" Bonnie said firmly," I'm going to " Elena chimed in, Stefan looked at her like she was crazy, "absolutely not" Stefan said stern shaking his head no, Bonnie saw that this was getting ready to turn into some big argument, "okay guys either work it out amongst yourselves or in the car, but I'm leaving" Bonnie said heading outside,_

_Twenty minutes Bonnie and Stefan are creeping around some abandon warehouse that was lightly dim while Elena waited in the car, " Stand back" Bonnie told Stefan as she blow the door through to the other side knocking down the vampire standing against it down underneath it," go find Damon, I got this" Stefan Said, as Bonnie run in the opposite direction of the two vampires going at it, _

"_DAMON, DAMON" Bonnie yelled frantically searching the building seeing a couple of bloody bodies, " it can't be" Damon said letting a slight smile appear on the corners of mouth, " I hear her to, it's her" Dean said happily, Damon Charged toward the sound of the angelic voice, coming into the hall of shattering lights which sparkled like fireflies they locked eyes so intensely sparkling blue to mossy green their bodies collided merging into one, their lips engulfed this kiss felt like fire, a volcano eruption it had been a while since he kissed her Damon had almost forgotten that having her lips against his could always weaken his knees, so Damon slowly lifted the petite girl in his muscle grip, as Bonnie wrapped her legs tightly around his waist; as his and her senses were shooting off like wild fire this epitome of emotion coming from them shook the ground underneath the building as Damon fell back first against the wall never daring to break the connection, at this moment it was only them and nothing else mattered, _

_Dean watched with his twisted in hate as Damon ravaged in his reunion with the beautiful Bonnie Bennett, who owned him and didn't even know it, slowly appearing around the corner was Stefan who was also witnessing in the reunion his face was playing an emotion his head didn't quite understand, Dean cleared his throat trying to get Bonnie and Damon's attention, _

"_Umm guys don't you think we should get out of here, that's just a thought" Stefan said sarcastically, Damon placed Bonnie on her feet, "you always had such bad timing… starting when you were born" Damon also said sarcastically, "Bonnie, I'm glad your okay" Dean said softly stepping closer to her, "glad your okay too" Bonnie said as Damon gripped hands with her, "whose he?" Stefan asked, just as Dean is about to answer, "he's nobody, more importantly did anybody see Katherine" Damon asked curiously furrowing his brow,_

_Damon knew all to while how clever Katherine was and this whole escape and rescue was just a little too easy for his liking, it made him suspiciously uneasy, The four of them made their way down the narrow hall, "Damon can you here that?" Stefan asked urgently, "Yeah, it sounds like-oh shit run" Damon forcedly took Bonnie's hand pulling her to him,_

_Elena hurried from the car at seeing the warehouse engulfed in flames, "Oh my god" Elena eyes swelled with tears at seeing the blown up building crumbling around, "hello Elena, let's talk" Katherine said smirking at Elena who looked ready to shit herself….  
_

_**The trying is all I ask….**_

Sheriff Forbes mother of Caroline Forbes, sat behind her desk she looked admittedly uneasy and uncomfortable with the discussion, "Elizabeth, you have to be the one do it" the older gray haired man said sitting with his adolescent looking grandson, Elizabeth clutched the pen in her hand tightly bereavement crossing her features, "I can't be the one to bring her in… I've known that girl her entire life, she is my daughter's best friend" Elizabeth spoke exuberantly looking at the picture of a young Caroline on her desk,

"She is a witch Elizabeth, no better than the vampires were trying to get rid of…. A simple means to an end" The older man said angrily clearly he had a distaste for everything supernatural, "but" Elizabeth begin to speak but the older gentleman shot his hand up cutting her off, "no buts' Elizabeth, she is to do one thing and then get rid of her" The man choked as he said these words, "grandfather, are you alright?" The adolescent looking man asked concerned over the wheezing older male, "I'm fine Ian… I just need Elizabeth to do what she is told… now let's get out of here", the older man said standing,

"I expect quick results Elizabeth" the man said leaving the office followed by Ian, "yes, Mr. Caster" Elizabeth silently said to herself taking the picture of Caroline in her hands pulling it to her chest exhaling the air heavily from her lungs burying down the lump in her throat from what as to be done, "officer Martinez, In need to see you here now" The handsome olive skinned man walked into the office shutting the wooden glass door behind him,

_Later that evening,_

The Salvatore boarding house Damon is laid on his stomach watching the pouty faced girl standing at his window gazing at the stars, "what did he say?" Damon asked her curiously because Bonnie hadn't come out and said what brought her to him tonight, "he basically called me and you sick freaks- trust me it wasn't pretty"Bonnie trailed off her words keeping the more hurtful things mum,

Damon was quickly off the bed enclosing his body against hers, "what do you need? I'll do anything you need" Damon placed his thumb and index to her chin, "I need you to use compulsion on my father…. To make forget what you are oh and hating you" Bonnie said letting her arms rest at her side her voice was serious yet it lingered with cynicism, "are you sure, about that" Damon asked squinting at her unsurely, "yes, and after you clean up his memory, I just need for you to not antagonize him… although he may still hate you, him being a dad and all" Bonnie's voice was full of sarcasm as she scrunched her face looking at him,

"What?" Damon asked tucking her brownish hair behind her ear lightly caressing her cheek, this sad touched her features and Damon couldn't but feel like he was to blame for it, "tell me" Damon pressed his lips to her ear his words her soft, "after we do this, you have to try if this is gonna work between us… and that's all I'll ever ask of you" Bonnie said engaging him in eye contact, Damon reflected in the delicate glow of her features in the moonlight flashing her that trademark smirk because I'd do anything on God's green earth to please her put he couldn't let her see that she had that kind of control over him, Damon did what he does best he avoided by pressing his lips to hers darting his energetic tongue carelessly around in her mouth pressing her against the window it was raw and primal because he knows and she knows he's going to comply,

The door opens suddenly, "Damon" Stefan called turning his head quickly Stefan always got a little uncomfortable seeing them in intimate moments, "Stefan interuptous, it's called knocking for a reason" Damon sarcastically chimed blinking his blue pearls annoyed at his little brother, "I really need to talk to you" Stefan said not wanting to alarm Bonnie, Damon looked at Stefan and Bonnie, "on a scale of 1 to 10 how important is it?" Damon asked folding his arms irritated by Stefan,

"Five maybe" Stefan replied also folding his arms, "Does it have anything to do with your life in particular, Stef," Damon said letting a smirk crease his cheek, Stefan already senses it's a mistake to even answer the question, "sort of" Stefan nodded his head down, " well Stef, sorry to break it to you but erectile dysfunction is something I'm not familiar with… so I can't help you" Damon took Bonnie's hand who was holding back her laughter leading her towards the door Bonnie waved by to un-amused Stefan,

Bonnie and Damon see Elena entering the house, "did Stefan talk you about the call I got today… from Isobel" Elena asked eagerly panic on her face staring at Damon, "quick questions, is she back in mystic falls… and what exactly did she say?" Damon asked hurriedly wanting a quick response, "no she's not back… and she didn't really say what she wanted… but I thought we should deal with it now" Elena quickly said feeling put on the spot,

"I'm sure it's just Isobel playing games with you Elena, right Damon" Bonnie said reassuringly in a comforting tone looking back at Damon, "yeah that's it, besides the witch and I have something to do that's more important than your life at the moment" Damon retorted sarcastically yet the seriousness behind his tone spoke volumes to both Elena and Bonnie and also Stefan who was listening from upstairs, "bye now" Damon ushered Bonnie towards the door, "we'll talk later" Bonnie replied as the door shut behind her,

Damon and Bonnie are in his classic mustang; Damon is rocking away to some _Lady Gaga_ that is until Bonnie changes the station, "whoa, you never touch a man's radio" Damon squints at her turning back to _Lady Gaga_ "_Star struck", "_ Sorry, I didn't realize you were such a _gaga_ fan" Bonnie smirked quite intrigued that Damon was into the lady of weird, but it really didn't surprise her that much because he's weird, " there's still much to learn about me Bennett" Damon said with a grin , "I suppose there is" Bonnie nodded her head in agreement, "I'm sure the same can be said for you" Damon said suspiciously jamming his foot on the break, which jerks Bonnie forth "what are you doing? Bonnie asked confusion peering on her face, "Just humor me for a moment" Damon rubbed his finger across his lips, staring at her puzzled features it was utterly silent in the car Bonnie had no idea what Damon was trying to accomplish,

Bonnie faced forward ignoring the intense stare he was giving her and the lack of words coming from his mouth which was totally usual Damon had a propensity to be chatty, " _you're so fucking beautiful" _Bonnie smiled from hearing this turning to face him again, his expression was curious to her, "finally, you being quit was freaking me out a little " Bonnie let off an airy laugh, "I didn't say anything" Damon shook his head at her his jaw felt like it could hit the floor, "yes you did, I heard you" Bonnie looked confused, "that's because I thought it" Damon said leaning in close to her,

"Shit, that's not possible it was suppose to be grams not you… but that also explain-" Bonnie had a moment of realization talking to herself, "hey, what did you do… how come you can hear my thoughts?" Damon asked curious and fascinated, "I casted a small, little, tiny connection spell…but it was only so that I could connect to grams...but the connection wasn't to her it was to you somehow" Bonnie anticipated his reaction now knowing that they are connected she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about the images of Damon from the past are a lot more understandable and the Images of her that flood his mind on a daily are now made clear,

"you've bewitched me" Damon's voice and the arrogant position of his body while facing her exuded sex, Bonnie felt that she was getting flustered, "accidentally" Bonnie found that was leaning in closer ready to leap over the gears an ravage that handsome devilish face this connection went beyond anything they could fathom or comprehend, "so how do you feel about this?" Bonnie asked unsurely shifting her gaze from him, " I'll handle it, I just hope this reading minds thing is a two way street… I can only imagine the naughty thoughts you have about me" Damon smiled pulling off again,

The Bennett residence Philip is sitting have a drink in the den just as Bonnie and Damon pull up in the drive way, "okay, my dad is most likely in the den probably still drinking so I'll go in first and we do this quickly the kitchen window should be open" Bonnie said getting out the car heading straight for the front door Bonnie and Damon hadn't noticed the car across the street; Bonnie entered the den seeing Elizabeth Forbes, whose face tighten intensely at seeing Bonnie, "Ms. Forbes, hey" Bonnie voice and face was of great surprise as she went to give her a hug because the only times Sheriff Forbes came into the Bennett home was when grandma Shelia Died and when Bonnie's mother passed when she was just a little squirt,

"Hi Bonnie, how are you? Elizabeth asked trying not to stare at Bonnie averting her thoughts of the skinny little girl Bonnie used to be and the beautiful young women she was becoming, "I'm fine, but what brings you here?" Bonnie asked suspiciously having grown up knowing that Elizabeth whole life only ever having her in her home twice pecked Bonnie's paranoia bone, "I just got here I was getting ready to discuss something with your father" Caroline looked at Philip who was avoiding eye contact with Bonnie, "Dad" Bonnie wanted her father to engage her in eye contact but only got up heading to the kitchen,

Damon quickly grabs the frighten Philip by the throat before he can alert Elizabeth, "shh, it's okay your okay… _you are not afraid of me, I'm not a vampire… and you will always respect your daughter…oh and you can't hate me anymore… and Tyler aka Timmy is a douche" _Damon lets go of Philip and is gone before he sees Him, Philip shakes off his daze heading back into the den, "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Philip looks surprised to see her, "you asked me to drop by" Elizabeth looks concerned for Philip, "I can't for the life of me remember why I asked you… I guess old age is starting kick in" Philips steering Elizabeth toward the door,

"You sure, you're okay?" Elizabeth takes a look around the house suspiciously, "I'm fine… but thanks for coming sorry to have waited your time" Philip smiled warmly at his childhood friend, back when they were younger Philip was a little smitten with Elizabeth, "Bye Bonnie, and be careful" Elizabeth turned to leave quickly and watched her facial expression change sporadically pulling out his ringing cell phone, "lovers lane hot line, how may I direct your call" Damon said smirking,

"How did it go?" Bonnie asked eyeing her father who was pouring another drink, "it went smoother than a baby's bottom" Damon always had cute little analogies that put a smile on those heart-shaped lips, "Good, because I think my dad was ready to spill the beans to sheriff Forbes" Bonnie took a relieved breath, " well, there's nothing to fear now" Damon said pondering the look on Elizabeth features as she left the house it the same looks she had when they discussed vampires and the plans to destroy them, Bonnie came to the window to see Damon, "thank you" Bonnie smiled sweetly at the gorgeous vampire who flashed her smile pulling out of the drive way,

Elizabeth watched Damon pull away as she sat in her call on her cell phone, "we take her in morning Mr. caster… all of my people and a couple of founding family members are prepared to help in case there's a problem restraining her" Elizabeth chimed choking down the thud in her throat that was straining to get free, "I want this done quietly Liz, do you understand?" Mr. Caster spoke groggily , "yes sir" Elizabeth hung up her cell glancing at the Bennett house once more seeing the shadows of her childhood friend and his Daughter in a loving embrace…..

_**Enjoy **__**….. Preview- "Is she dead?"**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**Chapter 14- two for the price of one**_

_Damon, Stefan crowded around an unconscious Bonnie, there ears ringing from blast, Damon wiped the hair from her face softly getting a good look at her she had used her powers to protect them from the explosion temporally leaving herself exposed, _

"_Is she okay?" Stefan asked kneeling next to his brother looking around the smoky room, "I don't know, but we need to get out of here" Damon looked at Stefan because this underlying emotion peeked in Stefan's tone that Damon didn't like as he scooped out his brothers features,_

_Damon lifted Bonnie into his arms carrying her from the building, Stefan helped Dean who was still unconscious as well, making it outside Damon laid Bonnie cautiously on the ground checking her pulse and body for wounds he felt like he couldn't catch his breath as looked at her so still he praying for the first time in hundred and fifty years pulling her up his chest, "come on, come on, please" A single tear started to form in his eye and his boiling hatred for Katherine leaped tenfold holding her like this understanding the sacrifice Bonnie was willing to make for him, Stefan and dean made the determination to kill Katherine a bigger priority, _

_Stefan saw the look hung on Damon's brow assuming the worst, "she dead, is she dead?" Stefan voice was roaring needing an answer, Damon looked at Stefan unsure of his emotions, was this a caring friend or a friend who cared to much Damon parted his lip buts that's when Bonnie stared to cough inhaling and exhaling deeply looking at Damon who finally allowed himself to breath, "you scared the shit out of me…. Don't ever do that again" Damon pressed his lips firmly to hers urgently like he would die if he didn't kiss her in that moment,_

"_Is everybody alright?" Bonnie asked as Damon and Stefan each put their hands out to help her stand, "thanks" Bonnie nodded at them both they could be such gentleman, Damon raised his brow at the gesture from his brother but he couldn't focus on that at the moment he was so angry that it ached, "that was it, when we find Katherine, I'm gonna rip her heart out through… her ass" Damon said viciously,_

"_I gonna go get Elena" Stefan gave Bonnie the once over before he headed toward the car but Elena was already heading for them rushing to Stefan hugging him happily that he was okay, she let go of Stefan and made her way toward Damon planting a quick hug him and then Bonnie who was standing over Dean, "who's he?" Elena looked at the handsome Dean, "he's Dean, he was held captive by Katherine too" Bonnie knelt down tapping Dean on the face waking him, _

_Dean coughed and sat up pulling Bonnie into a hug quickly, "your okay" Bonnie pulled back from his hug, "yeah, and so are you" Bonnie stood heading over to Damon who was kicking the dirt making his hands in a choking manner, "you alright over here" Bonnie asked cautiously, Damon shook his head, "she almost killed you Stefan and me, and for that her ass is grass" Damon pulled Bonnie into his arms exhaling taking comfort in the fact that he had her back finally but the thought of "for how long" crept in his mind staining his brain, _

"_Let's get out of here" Damon said wrapping his arm around Bonnie walking toward the car, followed by Stefan who found Elena's Vervain necklace on the ground, " Elena you dropped your necklace" Stefan handed her the necklace, " thanks, it must of fell off when I went to get help" Elena put the necklace on smiling at Stefan, Dean followed closely behind Damon and Bonnie wanting so badly to switch places with him,_

_It was two weeks later and everything was a little to quite for the five of them to enjoy the peace, Bonnie, Dean and occasionally Elena all were staying at the Salvatore residence the council were probably still looking for Bonnie and she didn't want to put her father in any danger so she thought it was best to stay away from home besides she had three very protective guardians Damon the homicidal vampire, Stefan the good natured Vampire with a vicious side, and Dean the unwanted shape shifting protector, _

"_Bonnie can we talk?" Dean asked shyly taking a seat with her at the kitchen table, "sure, what about?" Bonnie took sip of her coffee, Dean took Bonnie's hands into hers hesitant, " I promised to tell you something back when we were at my loft" Dean looked nervous about revealing this but she has to know, "are you alright, what is this about exactly?" Bonnie looked scared almost like she didn't want to hear the news, "it's about you and me" Dean said reaching to touch her face Bonnie swayed from his touch, "there is no you and me okay, and the sooner you get that the better off you'll be, I'm with Damon" Bonnie said standing, "he didn't tell you, did he" Dean asked also standing, _

"_Tell me what?" Bonnie asked now curious about what Damon knew and she didn't, "about how… I'm promised to you" Dean seat back, Bonnie laughed looking at his serious expression, "oh you're serious, what the fuck do you mean by that" Bonnie sat back down, "my great-great-great grandfather made promise to Emily after he saved her life, and then she returned the favor… he was caught using his ability and they were ready to kill him but Emily stumbled upon what was happening and saved his life and when they came after her he was there for her, and he promised her that every generation of Bennett witches would have a winster promised to them… so you see I belong to you" Dean reached to touch Bonnie again , she looked at him confused,_

"_I can't Deal with this right now" Bonnie left the kitchen heading upstairs where Elena was who quickly shut her cell phone, Stefan and Damon stood in the den area eyeing each other each holding a glass Damon had blood and Stefan had water, "do you want to ask me something Damon, because either you want to ask me something or punch me in the face" Stefan asked brooding his brow, "how about both Stef," Damon shoot off a quick smile, Stefan smiled amused, " and what have I done now" Stefan asked folding his arm, " basically you've pulled a Damon, developing feelings for someone you shouldn't little brother" Damon turned just as Dean entered the den, _

" _I told Bonnie everything" Dean stared at Damon intensely, " you Did what" Damon yelled at him grabbing him by the shirt, Stefan grabbed Damon, " Damon Calm down" Stefan said looking at his brother Damon and Dean stared at each other, "yes, sweet Damon calm down… this isn't any way to treat each other" Katherine stood there smiling amused at them, Damon let go of Dean eyeing Katherine charging at her like a raging bull, "BIIITTTCCHHH" Damon knocked Katherine back charging for her again but she grabbed him swiftly by the throat, _

_Stefan came at Katherine from the side hitting her with the statue breaking her grip on Damon, Katherine growled angry taking both of them by the throat, Bonnie and Elena heard the commotion, " I have to go help them" Bonnie gestured for the Door, Elena grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that" Elena plunged the knife into Bonnie's gut looking at Elena in shock and dismay she fell to her knees, at the same time Dean had come at Katherine from behind giving Damon time to Stab her with the fire poker through the Chest, "have a nice trip to hell" Damon rose his hand back, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, because if you kill me you'll have to kill Elena too", _

"_What are you talking about?" Stefan asked on his knees in front of Katherine, "don't listen to her Stefan, she's lying" Damon finished Katherine off her mummified body hit the ground, as Bonnie stumbled down the stairs holding her hand over her stomach blood spilling from her mouth, "Damon" Bonnie fell back against the stairs as Damon made his way to her in shock Stefan and Dean looked at Elena and Bonnie in shock, Elena stood at the top of the stairs knife in hand, "two for the price of one" Elena kept repeating that over and over…._

_**The day you stood still and watched…..**_

Bonnie and her Dad were in the kitchen having breakfast, her father was reading the paper another article about the untimely death of Richard Lockwood, was front page news again because they haven't found the culprits of the fire that killed him, Philip folded the paper down looking at Bonnie, "what is it Dad?" Bonnie asked curiously, "I don't know, but I just realized that Tyler is douche… I can't believe I ever wanted you to date that ass hat" Philip sipped his coffee, "Really, I that just came to you" Bonnie smiled to herself already knowing full well where that thought came from,

Philip shrugged kissing his Daughter's forehead heading to his home office, Bonnie pulled out her cell phone, "yess" Damon said gleefully, "so my dad, thinks Tyler's a douche… you know anything about that?" Bonnie smiled waiting for him to lie, "take's a Douche to know a douche" Damon replied sarcastic smiling on the other end of the phone; Bonnie rolled her eyes at his comment, "hey, I'll call you back I have some important to do okay" Damon hung up quickly and so did Bonnie who back to eating her breakfast,

Damon knocked on Elizabeth door as she waved him forward, "have a seat Damon" Elizabeth looked pain stricken, "you look like, your dog died" Damon said looking Elizabeth over the expression on her face told him something big was happening, "it's worse… but I can't really talk it, I called you here to tell you that the council has come up with a way to get rid of vampires",

Damon sat up intrigued, "how so?" leaning closer to Elizabeth desk, "I really can't tell you much, but the council came across some old history and it made them very happy" Elizabeth cell phones rings, "yes sir, everybody is ready" Elizabeth hung-up quickly Damon heard the voice on the other and his words were very Crypt he couldn't fully understand what was about to go down, " once everything is done, I'll tell you more about it, but for now I have to go" Elizabeth and Damon lift her office,

The Bennett residence, Philip went back to the kitchen to kiss his daughter on the forehead good bye, and he lift heading out the door, "later sweet heart" Philip and Bonnie waved at each other, then Bonnie preceded upstairs to get dressed and ready for her day and what a day it would be,

Damon had called Stefan to inform him of the latest plan by the council to get rid of vampires, "what do you mean they've found some secret power and what do we do next?" Stefan looked puzzled trying to get a handle on what Damon would next wary because Damon's plans always involve someone dying and then Stefan has to help cover it up, "if I knew, I wouldn't be playing twenty questions with you, now would I" Damon asked in his usual sarcastic tone, " just keep me informed" Stefan said hearing the dial tone blurring in his ear,

Damon stopped at the corner seeing them surround her house rushing down the street on foot, Damon watched raged at them taking her they met eyes and she willed the hot headed vampire to keep his cool and let them take her, he couldn't play hero now not at this moment because it would mean the end for them both, so Damon stood and watched as they took her away, Bonnie sat there chained remembering his last words that _he'd come for her_, and that is what she'll hold onto,

The Salvatore residence "they took her Stefan" Damon paced back and forth his mind was unclear and unfocused but the determination in his every step made Stefan nervous, "where did they take her Damon?" Stefan was ready to fight side by side with his brother to bring Bonnie home safely, "I don't know but I'm gonna find her... Because if anything happens to her I'll kill them all" Damon tone was dark and frightful,

The truck that had Bonnie was suddenly ambushed and she was quickly blind folded and snatched up by unseen persons, Ian Caster the head council member grandson stood unmoving frozen in fear as Katherine used compulsion on him so that he would do her biding and partly what the council wanted she had big plans and the Bennett witch was the key to her big plans , Katherine had planted the documents about the power source that was capable of wiping out all and any supernatural beings and everything had fallen into place nicely, expect she planned on the Salvatore brothers playing white Knights to fair witch, she also didn't count on the fact that Dean was also using her to accomplish his own goals…

_** enjoy Sorry guys if it's short But it's close to ending... the next chapter will be just the one story**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_Author's note… just two or one more Chapter see if I Can wrap It all up in the next chapter…. after I finish this and my other story I'm Done with Fan Fiction for a while, I have no more inspiration..._

_**Chapter 15- Save her**_

_Everything was happening so quickly Bonnie was bleeding to death and Damon was so blinded by the mere thoughts of her dying playing around in his head, Damon looked from the blood soaked Bonnie, toward Elena enraged his eyes were a scolding pitch black, he sped towards Elena faster than Stefan could slamming her against the wall, Elena looked fizzled and scared, "why?" Damon scolded her with the roar of his voice, Stefan grabbed Damon firmly, "LET HER GO" Stefan was also in vampire mode standing firm next to his brother,_

"_I should kill her" Damon grimly looked down on Elena his hand was steady and calm on her slender neck ready to snap it, "this isn't going to help, Bonnie" Stefan pulled Damon back slowly, looking into Elena's Blank features Stefan took the knife sitting Elena down on the steps, focusing their attention back on Bonnie, Damon and Stefan each ripped into their wrist pouring the blood down her throat quickly, "come one, come on" Damon lifted her shirt examining the wound," you have to, save her" Dean said fiercely looking at Damon and Stefan and hatefully at Elena,_

"_It's healing" Stefan took a deep breath, as Dean to a closer look, Bonnie shoot-up quickly breathing heavily rubbing her hand over her stomach, Bonnie tried to collect herself while examining the three of their features, Damon pulled Bonnie to him, "that's twice now, you've scared me shit less" Damon didn't realize it but he'd been breathing just as heavily as she had been moments before,_

"_This time… it wasn't my fault, where is she?" Bonnie looked around for Elena, "she's right ther-" Stefan looked up at the empty staircase, "she was just right there… did you see where she went" Stefan asked Dean heading up the stairs, "no, I wasn't looking at her" Dean looked at Bonnie his feelings clearly showing on his features,_

"_Well, we have to find her" Damon helped Bonnie stand, "she tried to kill you… I don't think it's a good idea for her to be around" Dean responded, "Nobody gives a damn what you think…so shut-up" Damon shoot back at Dean fiercely, "okay, guys you need to table this fight for now… Stefan" Bonnie called Stefan to her, "the bathroom window is open…I think that's how she got out" Stefan's brooded brow was furrowed in worry, "Elena is under compulsion, so we have to find Katherine and get her to break it" Bonnie looked at their features change from hope to doubt,_

"_Then we have to two major problems?" Damon replied rolling his eyes in annoyance at that bitch Katherine, "because one Katherine's, and second we can't break the -"Damon stopped looking at Stefan who looked devastated, Bonnie made her eyes towards Katherine's mummified corpse, "That means we can't break the compulsion without Katherine, and the only way to break it is to kill Elena or..." Bonnie felt lightheaded and the room was spinning grabbing her head, "what is it?" Damon asked concerned, "I don't feel so good" Bonnie collapsed into Damon arms, Damon scooped her up taking her over to the sofa, "she's burning up" Damon caressed her forehead and cheeks, "Damon, what's wrong with her?" Stefan enquired worried as well, "I don't know" Damon tried not to let the fear play on his face but he thought the day couldn't get anymore fucked up,_

"_I have to find her, but i need some help" Stefan said looking at Damon needing his brother to give him reassurance, "alright, but I can't leave Bonnie, so take Dense… I mean Dean with you" Damon looked over at Dean who was listening to them talk, "I can't, I won't help you find her… she tried to kill Bonnie" Dean was firm in his refusal to help Stefan, "I've had it" Damon made his way over to Dean giving him a sly smile, "what?" Dean pumped his chest out at Damon, "Damon" Stefan knew what was about to happen, "its okay Stefan, nobody will even miss him" Damon snapped Dean's neck, taking a deep breath shrugging nonchalant, "that felt good, real good",_

"_Why did you do that, now what happens when Bonnie asks where he is" Stefan looked at the dead Dean, "I'm personally gonna blame his death on Elena" Damon grabbed Dean's legs, Dragging him, "little help here" Damon nodded Stefan over, lifting dean up, "nice try ass hole" Dean said as Damon and Stefan dropped back on the ground, "how?" is the only thing Damon can get to come from his mouth, "this necklace is spelled much like your ring… Guess you're stuck with me" Dean rubbed his neck,_

_Damon fumed at the thought of having to deal with Dean any longer, "I wonder how Bonnie, will feel about you trying to kill me" Dean stood cocky, "she wouldn't care you clueless moron, she's with me, she loves me…jack-ass" Damon furrowed his brow trying to keep cool, "then why are you threaten by me" Dean was arrogant and taunting, Damon scoffed at that thought, "I'm threaten by… like I'm threaten by flies ooh scary" Damon said sarcastic waving Dean off, "oh and Dick… she's never gonna pick you so… if I were you I'd give up now" Damon went into the Den which was empty, " Bonnie, got dammit" Damon went back in the foyer where Dean and Stefan were,_

"_She's gone" Damon went straight to Stefan, "what?" Stefan went to look in the den, "okay we have to find them, now" Stefan had this urgency that something was terribly wrong drawn all over his face, "what the hell is going?" Damon asked feeling left out of loop, "maybe I can help you with some of your questions" The fragile little women stood in front of them, "who the hell are you?" Damon asked stepping closer to the women, "I'm the person who is going help you save them…before anymore damage can be done by Katherine" The tiny women removed the hood from her revealing her face, _

_Stefan and Damon looked beyond shocked, at the person beneath the robe "Shelia, but how?" Damon backed away slightly, "first thing first we have to find Bonnie now… her life depends on it" Shelia headed for door, "no, your gonna explain right now what the fuck is going on" Damon asked anxiously because for one Shelia's dead but standing in front him," all you need to know is, just because Katherine is dead that doesn't mean my granddaughter is any safer" Shelia was quickly losing her patience with Damon trying to take control of the situation, " the council… it's about her powers isn't it and what they think she's capable of?" Damon nodded his head understandingly, "yes, so if you want to save her we must leave now" Shelia headed for the doors again followed by Damon, Stefan and Dean….._

_**Stefan's Crush…..small a moment**_

Stefan had planned a romantic dinner for Elena, but she called to cancel their plans because of personal issues with Jeremy, Stefan understood all too well what it's like to fight with the brother that you love more than anything and the work it takes to rebuild the relationship, yet he was still disappointed that he couldn't spend the evening with the women he love's… Stefan sat there for a moment thinking of what to do now, but the knock on the door take him out of the funk and it's none other than Bonnie,

"hey" Stefan smiled at Bonnie opening the door widely for her to enter, "hi" Bonnie smiled back stepping inside smelling the aroma in the air, "something smells good" Bonnie raised her nose smelling all the fragrances floating in the air, "yeah, I just cooked some pasta Rizzoli… a nice dinner for me and Elena, too bad it's gonna go to waste" Stefan closed the door disappointed, "why?" Bonnie frowned curious, "Elena, can't make it" Stefan exhaled heavily, "how about, I be your eating buddy for the night… shame to let a good meal go to waste" Bonnie smiled warmly at Stefan who was considering her offer, "what the hell, it does smell good" Stefan shrugged heading for the kitchen,

"Both Salvatore Brothers can cook… how lucky can one girl be" Bonnie laughed taking the spot across from Stefan, "yeah; it helps when you need to impress the ladies" Stefan smirked a trade mark smirk, one much like that of the older Salvatore, "you should smile more Stefan" Bonnie sampled the pasta nodding happily, Stefan couldn't hold back the smile fighting to break free,

It was an hour later and Bonnie and Stefan were across from each other enjoying their conversation of old movies, music and other random things that popped up during conversation, Stefan was very calmed in his conversation with Bonnie he could completely tell why Damon, had fallen for the beautiful witch she was absolutely fabulous to talk too and he liked getting to know more about Bonnie, Stefan couldn't help but feel a little smitten with Bonnie, during their entire conversation about life, love and loss, Stefan didn't have many things he held in high esteem but this night would be one…

_**Enjoy… I decided to show when Stefan developed his crush it isn't much but it was the beginning of his crush…. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_One chapter left….. Hopefully you like it ;)_

_**Chapter 16- It'll be over quick…**_

Damon walked cautiously alongside Shelia, he was trying to figure out how the dead has arisen twice putting out his hand to touch her, "I'm real, Mr. Salvatore" Shelia sneered at Damon cutting him a sharp look out the side of her eye, "but your dead… so forgive me if I'm a little shocked" Damon looked at her wary he looked guilty at seeing her for reason , a reason he wasn't willing to acknowledge, "it's only temporary, after we save my granddaughter I'll go back to being dead…that's all thanks to you of course" Shelia remarked lowering her brow at him considering the circumstances of her death,

"You probably want an apology" Damon said it more like a statement than a question, "no; I'd never expect that much from you… But our own personal issues are not important Bonnie is" Shelia remarked snidely placing her attention back to the task at hand, "what's happening that's got you so scared and annoyingly back from the dead" Damon was sarcastic and curious, "the council found out something that was never meant to be known" Shelia studied Damon's features as he furrowed his brow thinking back to his conversation with Katherine and Elizabeth Forbes,

"How many know about her?" Damon enquired looking at Shelia finally understanding her urgency to found the young witch, "too many, Katherine was a manipulative little bitch I'll give her that" Shelia responded looking away from Damon, "Katherine, was working alone" Damon replied so-matter-factly because he knew Katherine was selfish and only did things that served her own needs,

"Do you honestly believe that Katherine, was working alone the whole magical world is in uproar… and it's only going to get worse until they-"Shelia stopped afraid to say her last words looking at Damon like he was some naïve fool, "until they kill her" Damon finished for her, fear creasing on his brow, " yes, but your her guardian so…were gonna protect her no matter what" Shelia grabbed Damon's hand needing to reach out for some reassurance even it was from Him, "no matter what, I'd die for her" Damon meant every word he'd lay down his life for Bonnie without a second thought, "we can't let that happen" Stefan chimed in finally going over his conversation with Damon realizing the importance of finding both Bonnie and Elena,

"She compelled Elena; because Bonnie would never willingly hurt her especially now that she's not in control of her actions" Stefan was talking at them but not to them, "Katherine was always clever that way… finding out people's weaknesses and using it against them " Damon shook his head at how even after killing the selfish bitch she was still royally screwing them, "where do we start to look for her?" Dean jumped in finally able to speak after being mute soaking in this new found information, Shelia looked at him Suspiciously and with distrust, "I forgotten you were still here" Damon rolled his eyes at Dean irritated, "Damon, we need to talk privately" Shelia pulled Damon to the side out of Dean's ear reach, Damon saw the distrusting look on Shelia's worried features as she looked at the shifter,

"How long as he been around?" Shelia intrigued by the sudden presence of Dean, Damon looked at Dean like he a cockroach that needed squishing, "A while, why?" Damon folded his arms defensively, "whatever you do, you can't trust him" Shelia narrowed her brow at Damon, "way ahead of you...it would give me nothing but pleasure to kill him... but he'd only come back because of his stupid necklace" Damon said it firm and so matter of fact, "okay, now that is out of the way I know where Bonnie might be" Shelia gestured ahead but Damon stayed still, "instead of guessing, I'll just call to her" Damon closed his eyes focusing all his thoughts on Bonnie, Damon dropped to his knees this burning image stained on his temples holding his head flashes of blood and fire swirled in his head a vision of what was mostly likely to come,

"What did you see, where is she?" Shelia gripped Damon's shoulders panicked; "she's at the old church grounds" Damon came to his feet quickly, Shelia got the feeling that there was more to his break down, "what else is there, what did you see?" Shelia was curious about his connection and vision because whatever Damon saw Bonnie saw it first, "whatever's coming, I'm afraid we won't be able to stop it" Damon looked away from them furrowing his brow, "let's go" Shelia rushed off following suit are Stefan and Dean,

Damon stood there pondering the depth of this catastrophic disaster, the supernatural world was about to rain hell down on them , and for the first time in a long time he feared that he wasn't the total badass he portrayed; because this time he knew somewhere inside he wasn't strong enough to protect the women he loved, the mere thought of losing her crippled him, losing her would break him, because she had become a part of his core, Bonnie is the single most important person to him, she came second to none, and since he hadn't said it outright he only hoped she knew that he truly and deeply loved her,

else where mainly At the old burnt down church Bonnie stood there searching the dark for Elena, "Elena, Elena" Bonnie called out in the manner of whisper trying not to draw attention to herself, Elena stepped forward she had tears rolling down her slightly pale cheeks, "Elena...it's okay I'm here to help you" Bonnie started for Elena, stopping suddenly at the tall figure with the blazing red eyes clapping his hands amused, "Katherine was right, you human's and your fondness for each other" the man chuckled scoffing at the weakness of mortals, "what did you do to her?" Bonnie said fiercely looking at the man who was walking a circle around bonnie examining her with a smile touching his lips,

"I was a perfect gentleman to her, as we waited patiently for you to grace us with your glorious presence miss Bennett" the Man smiled widely at Bonnie fascinated just being this near to her, Bonnie exhaled uncomfortable but standing strong, "what do you want from me?" Bonnie intrigued noting the goofy like grin on his face as he looked at her armored, "first allow me to introduce myself, I'm Klaus… and you my dear were worth the wait" Klaus stepped closer smiling so that she could get a good look at him, he was extremely pale well groomed his jet black hair was sleeked to the back and besides the blazing red eyes he was handsome in creepy dangerous I'll murder you kind of way,

Bonnie saw the glam in his eye while he stroked Elena like she was a puppy keeping his focus strictly on Bonnie, "you don't need her, so let her go" Bonnie looked at Elena greatly concerned for her safety the poor girl is all mind warped and scared, "I'm sorry I can't do that, because than you would just leave to too and I can't have that, at least not before we get better acquainted… do you have any idea how special you are" Klaus smiled deviously at Bonnie, "what is this about?" Bonnie became curious because with everything going the most important part of story was the reason why Katherine took her in the first place and nobody had the chance to tell her that she was bringer of death to every supernatural being and that she was at the top of there hit list,

"I want to help you Bonnie, you don't mind if I call you Bonnie do you" Klaus swiftly made his way behind Bonnie, placing his hand on her throat, Bonnie felt her muscles stiff unable to move, "what are you doing to me" Bonnie willed herself to move but nothing happened, Klaus sniffed her hair placing his hand to her blood stained shirt and then up to her neck sliding his sharp nail across her flesh breaking the skin licking Bonnie lightly tasting her blood, he moaned delighted at the taste,

Bonnie held on to the tears trying to stream free, she felt that at any moment he was going to rip her throat out and no one of any use was around to help her, Elena was useless she just stood there muddled not understanding the immediate danger they were in, " I thought you wanted to help me, not kill me" Bonnie tried to by sometime until she figured out some way to break free of Klaus hold on her, "I never said anything about not killing you" Klaus retorted callous and cold wrapping the witch in his grip slowly motioning their bodies, Klaus laughed as he growled readying to rip into her neck,

"Hey, fuck head… I wouldn't do that if I were you" Damon called out to Klaus who turned and his face is met with a blaze of fire from Shelia, as he fell to the ground with Bonnie, Damon raced to Bonnie pulling her up to her feet and behind him, Klaus barked on his knees furious that he had been denied his alone time with the young witch," that wasn't very nice Shelia" Klaus was quickly back on his feet eyeing them all like a watch dog his blazing reds disappeared behind a cloud of black, Bonnie looked at Shelia with such a arching that it physically hurt ,so many emotions were hitting at once she really couldn't think straight,

"Grams" Bonnie managed to speak after the shock wore off slowly, Shelia gave Bonnie a quick smile maintaining her defensive stance against Klaus, who was lavishing smugly in the Bennett reunion, "correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you dead" Klaus laughed in a gloating tone, "I'd come down from heaven itself, to protect what's mine from the likes of you" Shelia stood strong next to Bonnie, "that's cute, to bad I'm not the only one after what's yours" Klaus placed on his most arrogant grin looking out into the darkness of the forest he whistled, "good thing I didn't come alone" Klaus smiled something so creepy that it sent a chill down everyone's spine,

The growling and the ruffling of leaves and tree branches put them all on high alert, Stefan tucked Elena behind a tree ready himself changing from innocent to danger within a split second, Damon was already to go as he kept his eye on Klaus who was standing there all smug and arrogant his gaze burned on Bonnie, "this is not good" Damon played up the sarcasm in his voice,  
"I promise, it I'll be over quick" Klaus narrowed his brow grimly….

**_Enjoy... Thanks to everyone that reviewed I'll miss you guys when I'm done... really because I enjoy your feedback._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**I own nothing all characters belong to CW and L.J. Smith**_

_** Hi and Bye to this story it was a fun write… But seriously I appreciate everyone who enjoyed the stories and let me know, so thanks to you all….xoxo LeA**_

_**Chapter 17-I'll find her**_

The Forrest was ablaze and Bonnie, was separated from the others slouched on knees, Klaus knelt down in front of her as he smacked his teeth licking his lips, Klaus tucked her hair behind her ear caressing that soft delicate cheekbone, "It's a shame… that I can't allow you to live, because we would be perfect together, I can picture it now someone as powerful as you by my side I'd be unstoppable" Klaus laughed leaning in closer to her tauntingly rubbing his lips up her cheek,

"Than your idiot, because I'm not nearly as powerful as you think" Bonnie heaved her chest defiantly, "you haven't any clue, why this is happening?" Klaus smirked at the her smug, "it hasn't exactly been a banner month for me… with being kidnapped and all so sorry if I missed I couple things along the way, would you care to explain why you're so damn determined to kill me" Bonnie spite back sarcastically, "I really didn't plan on giving a history lesson, but since I like your spunk I'll tell you" Klaus giggled delighted with the process of killing her whether than with killing her,

"There were always ramblings in the supernatural world of a child being born with unforeseen power, capable of destruction beyond belief especially against other supernatural's, and you my spunky friend is that child therefore you must die" Klaus gave her a playful knock on the chain the pitiful look on his features almost seemed genuine, "hate to break it to you but your mistaken, I barely know what I'm doing half the time, when it come to my powers" Bonnie looked at Klaus distasteful,

"And that is a true shame….but I'm not mistaken, Emily had a vision of her future lineage that's why she was so determined to keep her children alive when they came for all those many years ago, to ensure that you'd be born she wrote it all down In her handy dandy little diary that she hid" Klaus nodded smirking, "so get it over with already" Bonnie challenged as she mumbled under breath, "ahh, don't try anything stupid" Klaus grabbed her by the throat swiftly bringing her to the heels of her feet,

Bonnie swallowed hard grabbing him as while burning her hand into his throat Klaus screamed in pain , Bonnie shot her hands forth sending Klaus flying away from her slamming hard into a tree, not staying to see the damage she caused Bonnie fled rapidly in the direction of the others hastily,

Damon had his hand plunged through some werewolf's chest cavity blood spattered on his shirt and face, "DAMON" Bonnie yelled out running through the cloudy Forrest looking for them but especially him Bonnie raced to find the most important thing she couldn't possibly live without, Bonnie trips over an unconscious Stefan," oh my God, Stefan" Bonnie pulled Stefan closer making sure the younger Salvatore, was very make still alive, Stefan choked as he opened his eyes Bonnie hugged him tightly, "where's Elena?"Stefan asked Bonnie worried clouded on his features, "I haven't seen her, maybe she's with Damon and grams" Bonnie helped Stefan to his feet, as they made their towards where they had started the battle, they looked around frantically, "Bonnie" Damon called out making his way through the smoked clouds, Bonnie nearly breaks down from relief at seeing him cupping his ivory cheeks in her caramel palm they grazed lips before fully devouring each other's lips pulling tighter and closer something so vicious, "I love you" Damon doesn't know what comes over him but the words and feelings escape because for the first in a long it's the first thing he's said that he truly means,

Bonnie get's this twinkle in her and right before she can acknowledge this with a response, Shelia falls to her knees from behind the large oak tree, "Grams" Bonnie rushes to her side, "listen I don't have much time, where is Klaus?" Shelia asked urgently, "I don't know, I didn't stick around to see what damaged I cause to him" Bonnie said on her knees, Shelia smiled at Bonnie proud touching her oval face,

"listen to me closely, Klaus isn't dead but since he isn't attacking that means you probably hurt him badly which means you've brought yourself a little more time, because he was just one evil guy out of many…which means this battle is far from over, so you need to practice harder so that you'll be better prepared next time" Shelia coughed lowering her head, Bonnie got tears in her eyes, " but that's why you're here" Bonnie held Shelia's hands tight, "I can't stay sweetheart this was meant to be temporary, and now that you know what you're facing.. It's up to you all now" Shelia eyes faded out as Bonnie tears streamed from her face, she fought the urge to scream letting Damon help her to her feet,

"I'm sorry" Damon held Bonnie who nodded, turning her attention to Stefan, "come on we have to find Elena" the three survivors ran from the still lightly burning Forrest of wreckage and death, the earlier events still fresh on the mind,

Klaus was significantly stronger than them all, he immediately targeted the hot-headed vampire pinning him against a tree by his throat, but thanks to grams snap thinking using her Jedi mind trick on the unsuspecting Klaus, forcing him to release Damon who was out of it, falling face down he didn't move, so Bonnie put up ring of fire around him for protection from the beastly werewolf charging his way,

She took off Running like she was on fire, as the werewolf turned his attention to her turning she collided with the steel body of another she fell turning just as the werewolf went to pounce Dean shielded her with his body as his flesh is ripped open falling on top of her, "put this on, now" Dean struggled to the words out, "Amaurosis" Bonnie shouted which made the two evil-doers flail around in total blindness, "you're gonna be okay" Bonnie held Dean who was finding it harder to breathe with every second, Caressing her cheek one last time falling limp, Bonnie laid Dean back a single tear rolled down her cheek and she was alone hearing the foot steps behind Bonnie turned to slowly because she was knocked back sliding twenty feet away from Dean's Body, Everything went black upon opening her eyes and being face to face with that seriously creepy Klaus, once more but luckily things went differently than either had expected,

It was exactly two weeks later since everything with Klaus and his minions of darkness almost successfully succeeded in killing everyone she loves, thank the stars that they found Elena wandering around the grounds outside of the Forrest, Bonnie was determined to free Elena from her dreadful situation of being Katherine's puppet, Elena was freed but who knows what sorta things Katherine left behind in her mind which meant everyone had to keep a close eye on her for theirs and her own safety,

But what really had Bonnie worried was Klaus, he didn't get to rip her throat out but instead he ended up burnt and hopefully forever impaled in that tree she flung his skivvy ass into, because she was far from prepared to defeat him let alone master the control of her ultimate powers, she didn't wanna be the most powerful anything, she didn't want the whole supernatural world gunning for her, she just simply wanted to be a normal girl in love a boy doing normal things, not waking up every night from dreams of her own death and fearing for the lives of everyone she held close; taking her from these thoughts is,

Damon who walked up behind Bonnie wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her neck, "tell me what's bothering you" Damon held her strong as she weakly lay back against his body, "it's nothing, I'm fine" Bonnie turned to face him looking deep in those pale blue eyes giving him reassurance and a smell peck on the lips, Damon squinted his eye's focusing hard trying catch some semblance of what was really going in her head, but there was nothing Bonnie walked out in which he turned to punch the wall frustrated because she was blocking him from her thoughts and he hated that she was keeping him at bay,

Bonnie stood in the bathroom, throwing water in her face, her head had been bothering her all day flashes of Klaus run throw her like hot and cold flashes it made her brain feel on fire these images damn near knocked on ass every time one hit her, Bonnie opened the cabinet grabbing what she needed closing it back, she turns quickly standing nose to nose with Klaus, "shhh, I'm not here to hurt little one, I only want to talk" Klaus stays pressed up against her he relished at being close to someone who exuded such power he felt every time she got angry or frighten,

"I just love the smell of fear and power" Klaus hissed at her, Bonnie looked at the door her thoughts went straight to Damon, "if you alert anyone or the vampire, to my presence I'll kill them all and make you watch" Klaus had such viciousness behind his threat she knew he meant it, "what do you want?" Bonnie's voice was low like a whisper, "everything, and Bonnie..." Klaus turned his head breathing on her neck he whispered in her ear, which turned her eyes the size of saucers, Klaus kissed her cheek and disappeared, "Bonnie, open the door we need to talk" Damon banged on the door, wiping her cheeks quickly turning the knob she pulled the door open slowly, "yeah" Bonnie tried to play a cheerful tone, Damon looked her over trailing his suspicious eyes over the bathroom, "is everything alright, and don't lie" Damon sounded slightly harsh but mostly demanding, "everything's fine" Bonnie stepped out into the hall with him, "lie, your lying so tell me the truth and stop fucking around" Damon was extremely pissed that she was keeping something major from him, especially if she was doing it to protect him, it was his job to be her protector her guardian,

" I don't wanna fight with you, so please trust when I tell you there's nothing wrong" Bonnie took his hands holding them to her chest, Bonnie wanted to purge her true thoughts but she would never risk him getting hurt, when it came down to it she would guard his life before her own every time, "I trust you, but I need the same, for you to trust me…I would do anything, go anywhere for you" Damon looked at with such vulnerability, that it brought tears to her eyes, she caressed his cheeks kissing his tender lips that it was almost maddening how much he filled her life and how much she loved him, "I love you too, and the same goes for me" Bonnie smiled at him with a slight heartbreak holding him tightly,

The night had trailed on slowly as the four enjoyed simple conversation and small talk, Bonnie made it appoint to set down with both Elena and Stefan separately tell each how special they were to her, Elena was oblivious to the real reason behind their talk but Stefan was very attuned to her wanting to speak with each of them alone, "what's happening, what haven't you told us" Stefan asked taking her hand in his, Bonnie looked down at his hand shaking her head, "you and brother are the two, most paranoid people I know" Bonnie squeezed his hand tightly leaving him with no answers and nothing but questions,

The Salvatore residence was quiet as Damon came back from the blood bank, Stefan met Damon at the door, "she's gone" Stefan handed Damon the note he looked pained almost as much as Damon did as he read the small note, "I'm sorry, but I had to leave…. One day you'll understand" Bonnie's voice played these words in Damon's head, "what now?" Stefan asked anxiously, "I'm gonna find her, and bring her back" Damon crumbled the note dropping it at his feet walking out the front door followed closely back Stefan,

Bonnie entered the candlelit room exhaling heavily a fierce determination on her face, has she took a seat at the opposite end of the long dinner table across from the empty chair, a hand lightly careens her hair to the side revealing her exquisite caramel neck "you made the right decision and you've made me so happy,we have so much work ahead of us" those blazing red eyes met hers with a devious grin as he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand…

_**I left the ending open for speculation…. So that I may write a sequel if it's needed…but not anytime some though, I don't have it in me now. **_


End file.
